Is He Mr Right?
by ElizabethGere
Summary: I am rewriting this story..Will be deleting and adding new chapters in a few weeks. This is about how Bella meets and falls in-love with her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first time ever writing. this just hit me this evening and i had to share. tell me what ya think._**

* * *

????

Chapter 1

Bella Pov...

I have lived in the small town of Fork, Washington all my life. This is where I meet Alice Cullen, she is my best girl friend. I can remember the day I meet her. I was sitting outside of the school just watching the other kids play. Being me, I always seem to get hurt doing the simplest thing as walking on a flat surface as a floor or sidewalk. So I took to just finding a nice place to sit with a book. Where I could either read or people watch. Out of no were she came bouncing over, she stops and says "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. And we are going to be best friends for ever." I remember setting my book down and looking at her, wondering where she came from.. She was short and had dark spiky hair. And always dressed as if she walked off the cat walk at a fashion show. As the week went on I learned that I liked to be around her. She made life interesting, however she did like to play Bella barbie with me. We became like sisters as time went on.

Then there is Edward.. He was tall, had the coolest hair color that could only be called penny copper. He and I didn't hit off being friends as fast as Alice and I did. However after all the time Alice and I spent together. It was just a matter of time before I became close to Edward. He loved to play his piano and write music. I would take a book too read and listen to him play, or I would have a notebook where I would spend hours writing. While Alice would surf the internet looking for the new Hip fashion she would want to play Bella dress up.. or as I called it Bella barbie.

As time went on we all became inseparable. We even went off to collage together. I took classes in writing. I have hopes that one day I would be a author. But for a back up plan, I am majored in English lit. So that if I failed at being a author I could teach. Alice Majored in fashion. She has said for as long as I can remember she will be a big name in the fashion word. Edward majored in music. He wants to write his own music and teach young kinds to love it as much as he does.

During our time at collage we meet Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy. Who just like Alice and Edward are twins. Rosalie is a talk blonde with a killer body as Edward would say. And Emmett is a big guy that looks to be a body builder. But yet you never hear of him spending time there.. He has dark curly hair.. They are from Port Angles, which is not far from Forks. Emmett is on the football team, however he is learning to be a coach and teacher. Rosalie is taking course to be a mechanic**, **she wants to own her own antic car show room, where no one but her works on them.

It didn't take long for them to fit right into our group. As time went on, Alice and Emmett became inseparable and so did Rosalie and Edward. Which was fine with me. I knew my knight was out there.

We also meet my best guy friend Jacob Black. He is a big guy just like Emmett. He is Native American, he has long black hair that he keeps pulled back in a pony tail. As we got to know him. We all learned that he lives just outside of Forks, in La Push. He like Rosalie are studying to be mechanic. Jacob wants to have his own garage.

As time went on Alice and Emmett got married, as did Rose and Edward. That just leaving Jacob and myself single. Jake being just like me, were as happy as I was for them. We both knew our soul mate is out there. In the mean time we seem to keep one another happy just being there for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We are now living back where most of us grew up. I'm currently working on my first book. While teaching part time at the local school with Edward and Emmett. Alice is as she hoped a big name in the fashion world. Who likes to still play Bella dress up.. Rosalie and Jacob have a showroom/garage together. They seem to be doing pretty good with it. Being in a small town they had to open it in Port Angles.

So here I sit at my computer just day dreaming about the past and how we got to where we are now. When my cell rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bella!" Edward says. "How are you today? And Do you have plans for this afternoon?" He asked. "No, no plans. How about we go to the Starbucks next to the school?" I answer. "That would be great. How about meeting around 4?" he ask. I tell him that would be great and asked if anyone else would be join us. He told me that everyone would be there. He has some news about work and his music. He wanted to share with everyone.

I glanced at the clock and see its noon, so I figured I had a few hours till I needed to get ready.. I got to writing. It was around 3 when I glanced at the clock again. So figuring I had put in a good amount of time writing. I closed up my laptop and put it away for the night. I went and took my shower. Getting dressed in what Alice would feel was fashion forward, yet comfortable to me. A white top that hung off the shoulder and a pair black skinny jeans and a cute pair of black ankle boots. I left my hair down is soft curls and did my make up light..

Hurried off to the coffee shop, getting there just as everyone else was showing up. We all did our greetings and headed inside. Ordering our drinks. We all settled down at the back of the shop not to bother anyone around us.. I was the first to ask what was going on. "Edward, what big news do you have that you had to get us all here?" I asked as I was sipping my coffee. Edward looked around to make sure we are all there. Alice was sitting on Emmett's lap, snuggled into his chest, to Edwards right. Rose was next to Edward on his left. I was to the left of Emmett and Alice and to my left Jacob. Seeing that we were are all there. Edward smiles "Well I wanted to tell everyone that one of my songs has been sold and will be recorded. I cant tell you who will be singing it yet. But Summit has bought the rights to have it recorded." He paused to see what we have to say... Alice was beside her self bouncing on Emmett's lap. Both Jake and I had our mouths hanging open now sure what to say.. Rose had the biggest smile on her face with a look of being so proud. Emmett was the only one to speak. "Wow, Edward. That's great news." he paused as if trying to think of what else to say. He then asks "when will you find out who will be recording it?" Edward got a even bigger smile, then looked at Rose, who said "He will be the one recording it and singing." At this I jumped up and hugged Edward. "I didn't know you wanted to do that. But I'm very proud of you. And Can't wait to hear what you will be doing." We all congratulated Edward and asked if there was any other news. He nodded his head, looked at Emmett and asked "have you heard anything about a new History teacher joining the staff?" At this Emmett looked at him and said "No, What about it?" Edward goes on to tell about this new teacher Jasper Whitlock. That he is from Huston TX. And will be joining the staff in the next coming weeks. That the current teacher needs to take a leave due to family problems. After talking about this for a while. Its comes time to part ways for the night. We say our good byes.

Jacob ask if I would like to go for a bit to eat and watch a movie before calling it a night. We go eat a small dinner in town, then go home and watch a movie. Before long its 11 at night and Jacob and heading home. I head off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Its 6 am and my cell phone is going off. I roll over and reach for my cell and answer it without looking to see who is calling. "Hello?" I say my voice still thick with sleep. "Ms. Swan? This is Mr Tanner from Forks High school. We are in need of your services today. Our English teacher is unable to come in today. Are you able to fill in?" I look at the clock and ask "What time do you need me to come in?" Mr. Tanner ask if I can be there at 8:30 so I can get the class roster and assessments for the day. Being classes start at 9. I tell him yes and hang up. I get up and get a shower and ready for a day of teaching.

I get to the school around 8:15am. Park my car and head into the office to get what I need to for the day. As I'm leaving the offices I run to a good looking man with blonde hair, and my bluest of eyes I have ever seen. I say "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." He smiles and tips his head saying "Ma'am." Then goes into the office. I stand there for a second seeming dazzled by what just happened.

Emmett comes down the hall and sees me. He stops and ask if I'm okay and I just nod. "I'm filling in for the day.." He walks me to the classroom I will be in for the day. "Bells want to have lunch together?" he asks. I nod and say "Yes that would be great. See ya then," at that we say our good byes till lunch. As I get my papers in order for the day I cant seem to get the Blonde god I ran into, out of my mind.

Before I know it, its time for lunch, I head off to meet Emmett for lunch in the teachers lunchroom. Emmett is already there talking to none other than the blonde god I ran into this morning. Emmett looks over and sees me and smiles, waving me over. I try not to trip over the flat floor as I walk over.

As I get there Emmett stands and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then says "Bella, I would like ya to meet, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Bella Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying my story. Please keep in mind this still is my first time writing I own nothing of twilight. However I am enjoying using them in my story._

Chapter 4

Jasper tips his head like he has a hat on and says "Nice to meet you ma'am." I smile, and say "Nice to meet you to, How are you like Forks so far?" Jasper says "Pretty good so far, have been here about 2 weeks getting settled and learning my way around." I nod and smile. We continue with the small talk till its time for us all to head back to our classes to finish up the day. The rest of the day went by without any major event. I learn that I will be needed for the rest of the week. Which was fine with me the extra cash is nice. And I get to see Jasper more. And hopefully get to know him more.

As I was leaving for the day I happen to see jasper walking toward the coffee shop. So I called to him "Jasper!" he turned and looked at me, raising a eye brow as to ask what I needed. "Would you company getting some coffee?" I asked. He said "Bella, that would be very nice." We walked over to the coffee shop and ordered our drinks and found a quiet table. We sat and sipped our drinks for a few before Jasper said "So darlin' tell me about yourself?" I look up from my drink and say "Well, where would you like me to start?"

Jasper sits for a second then smiles, "tell me about where ya grew up and what it was like". I sit there for a second, then smile. "Well I grew up here in Forks, there isn't much of a change from how Forks is now to when I grew up here. It's still cold and wet." at that I let out a soft giggle in which makes me blush and drop my head down. "Growing up here was nice really, I met my Best friends Alice and Edward Cullen when I was younger after they moved here." I said. Jasper nodded as for me to keep going. "We have always been together we even went off to the same school together. That is where I know Emmett from. We met while in collage."

We sat quiet for a few before I turn the question around on him and asked him where he was from. Jasper smiled and said "I grew up in Huston, TX. With my parents till I was 17, that is when I joined the National Guard. After doing that for a few years. Seeing that its not where my heart was. I have always been big into the history of the world and country. That I went back to school so that I can be the history teacher that can really show the kids that history is worth learning." We continued talking about our past and what brought us to where we are now. Before to long it was getting late. So we said our good byes.

That night I was unable to get him out of my mind. There is something about him. That makes me want to know more and more.

Jasper Pov...

I had spent most of my life dealing with the lost of my family, and friends. I have spent mean years wondering what life would be like had my mother and father not been killed by a drunk driver. At the age of 17 I had to grow up and make it on my own. To start with I had to finish the last year of high school. After that I had to figure out where I was going.. So at the age of 18 I joined the national guard. I spent a few years getting to travel the world and see what else is out there. However I longed to be in one place all the time. So at the age of 22 I started going to collage. I majored in History and got my teaching degree. As time went on I went from town to town till I found where I felt I could call home. This is how I ended up in Washington, in a small town not far from the big city.. called Forks. I was able to get a teaching job at the local high school. Where there is a small coffee shop and book store not far from it. That's where I saw the her.. she had long wavy reddish brown hair that came to her waist. And when she looked up I noticed the most deep brown eyes I had ever seen.. I took a second to blink and she was gone. I have locked for the next time I see her. Just so I can get lost in her eyes just one more time..

I took to going to the book store coffee shop every day in just hopes that one day I would see her again. So that just maybe I could get the guts to go and talk to her.. But when it came time to do that I could.. I would see her eyes and just get so lost, that I couldn't think to even get up from my chair to go say _"Hi, I'm Jasper. I would love to get to know you." _ No here I would sit and just watch and get lost in her eyes. No I can't bring myself to do it. Instead I hurry and grab my things and headed out. But not before I saw her with her friends.

Slowly the days dragged on with the longing to talk to her.. I spent the time getting to know my way around Forks, so when I did start working in the next few days I don't feel lost. After learning where to stores and all were.. I went home to get things all unpacked and put away. I started setting up my lesson plans for the next few weeks so I can be ahead of the game and not be worried about it. Noticing it was getting late I decided to call it a night and head off to bed. Dreaming of the those big brown eyes I saw today.

The next day was much like the day before heading over to the coffee shop for my morning coffee and hoping to see the brown eye goddess I been seeing. Sure enough she was there but was heading out as I was pulling into the parking lot. So I just ordered my drink and headed back home for the day. So I could get ready for my first day of classes tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts. **_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Jasper Pov..

As the alarm goes off for me to get up all I can think about is the brown eyed goddess. She seems to be on my mind all the time. It made doing my lesson plans for the next few weeks hard yesterday. Here it was 5am, and I'm wondering what she is doing.. Is she getting up to start her day....will she be at the coffee shop...or will I see her at all today??! It's all that is on my mind today as I get up to start my day.. After laying here for a few more minutes. I drag myself out of bed and get a shower, dress in a nice dark pair of pants and button down shirt, and nice shoes. I give myself a once over and grab my things and head out the door. I figure I have enough time to read the local paper and get a coffee. Then head off to the school for my meeting with the principle and quick tour of the small school, then get settled into my classroom.

As I get to the coffee shop I look around to see if my brown eyed goddess is here. I don't see her. So I go and order my coffee and grab a paper. I find a spot to sit that I can see the door, so that I can see her if she comes in this morning. I spend the next few minutes reading the paper when I hear the bell on the door go off. To my shock its my brown eyed goddess rushing in like she is in a rush. She gets her drink and rushes back out. I look down at my watch and see I have just enough time to finish the story I'm reading then I need to head off to the school.

The drive to the school isn't to far. So I'm there in no time, I get my truck parked and head into the school. As I'm making my way to the office I check out what the school looks like. It's not back looking for a small school. Cream color walls and gray colored lockers, and your typical school posters on the wall. However as I get to the office the door to it swings open and there she is.. my brown eyed goddess! She has her head down so she doesn't see me till its too late and she runs right into me. I lightly grab her shoulders so she doesn't fall over. But I don't say a word, to shocked she is this close. She speaks so softly that I'm not sure what she says. It sounds like '_**Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you.' **_but I can't be sure. So I just say "Ma'am" while tipping my head as if I had a hat on. I step aside and let her pass, that's when I notice she has a sweet fruit scent, that reminds me of strawberries.

After getting the stuff needed done in the offices. I was taken on the quick tour of the school, while doing that I was introduced to a few of the teachers that happened to be in the hall at the time. One happened to be Emmett McCarthy. He seems to be really cool, asked if I would like to join him for lunch with his friend Bella Swan. I agreed, we parted ways after that. I got myself all set up for the kids to start filling in. There is about 30 minutes or so before they show up. So I take the time to go over my lesson plans again to make sure I had everything needed to get started. I also couldn't get over the fact that my brown eyed goddess was here somewhere in this building. The morning classes went pretty quick. Before I knew it the bell was ringing for us to head to lunch. I made my way to the teachers lunchroom where I had told Emmett I would meet him. We did some small talk, pretty much about how my first day of classes were going and if the kids were behaving in classes.

That's when I saw her walk in.. my brown eyed goddess. I couldn't do anything but stare as she walked over to us. She was looking down again, its as if she needs to watch her feet when she walks. When she gets to the table, Emmett stands and greets her, then he introduces us. "Bella, I would like ya to meet, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Bella Swan." Emmett says. I tip my head and say "Nice to meet you ma'am." I notice she has the most sweetest smile and the cutest blush I have ever seen. Then she speaks its as if she was singing, like a choirs sing. "Nice to meet you too. How are you liking Forks so far?" I smile and simply answer "Pretty good so far, have been here about 2 weeks getting settled and learning my way around." She nods and smiles some more. We pretty much just have small talk after that. Before too long the bell is sounding for us to get back to our classes to teach. As I finish up my day.. I start to feel I need some more coffee so I plan to make my way to the coffee shop before heading home.

Instead of taking my truck, and it being nice out this afternoon. I decide I will walk over , as I'm dropping my stuff off at my truck. I see Bella making her way out of the school. I stop and watch for a second, before turning to head toward the coffee shop. That's when I hear her call my name. I turn and look at her, raising my eyebrow as to ask what she needed. She ask "Would you like some company while getting some coffee?" I smile big and say "Bella, that would be very nice." We walk over to the coffee shop and order our drinks and find a quiet table near the back. For a while we just sit and sip our drinks. It's not uncomfortable just sitting here. However I want to know everything I can about her. However I dont want to sound rude, so I try to start of slow by saying. "So darlin' tell me about yourself?" She looks up at me for a second then says "Well.. where would you like me to start?" For a few seconds I sit there and smile at her, watching her light blush take over her face. Then I say "tell me about where ya grew up and what it was like." She blushes more and a little darker while smiling. Then goes on to tell me where she grew up and how she met Alice and Edward Cullen, and Emmett McCarthy.

She then turned my question around on me. And ask me the same thing. I told her about growing up in Huston, TX. Then a little about my life after my parents died. Also why I picked to be a teacher. After that it was pretty much small talking getting to know one another. Before to long we notice its late. We walk back to the school to get our cars and part ways.

When I get home I wonder if she is single or has someone. With as good looking as she is, I wouldn't be shocked if she is taken. Right now I have to just settle for getting to know her and being her friend... Only time will tell if there is a chance for more. All the while that thinking about this, I'm fixing dinner and getting things ready for the next day. Before settling down for the night. So that I can dream of my brown eyed goddess named Bella Swan. Its so nice to have a name to go with the eyes that I dreamed of for the last few weeks.

_**A/N: I hope you guys still are here with me.. I'm most likely will jump a few weeks into the future and skip the slow pace of getting to know one another and jump into pretty much them being friends and starting to lean toward more. Hope you don't mind. =**) **Again Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts. **_

Chapter 6

Bella Pov..

It's been a close to 2 months now that I have been getting to know Jasper. I have learned he is single, that he loves to sit and read. Loves his coffee black when he first gets it in the morning. But in the afternoon he goes for the coffee's with a little flavor. He has a nice Chevy truck. He loves to be in the out doors too. During the weekend he has said he likes to go out to one of the local ranches that lets you ride one of their horses. He said he can spend hours out in the country side just riding. I been hoping that one day he will ask me to join him. I have tried to hint without fulling saying take me with you when you go riding. So I just enjoy what time I do have with him.

I have been filling in more and more at the school. When I'm not there I been working slowly on my current book. Its been rather slow with my mind not fully into it.. All I think about is what it would be like to fill Jasper's lips touch mine, what his hands would feel like on my bare skin. Plus many other things, I just hope one day I will get to feel it.

While sitting at my laptop willing words to show up. That seems to be lost in my head in the middle of my Jasper daydream, my cell rings. I answer it without even looking.

"hello?" I answer.

"Hi Bella, Jasper here. I hope you don't mind me calling. I noticed you didn't have to fill in today. And I thought I would call and see if you were up for going out to dinner tonight with me?"

"No Jasper its nice to hear from you. I would love to go out to dinner with you" I answer him, then think was I took excited with my answer.

_No Bella, you want to show you like him and want more than just a friendship. _I say to myself in my head...

"Okay, I can pick you up at 6:30 if that works for you?!" he ask.

"Yes that works great for me." I answer.

"Great darlin', I look forward to it. How has your day been so far?" he ask.

I smile and think about all the thinks I been thinking about. "It's been alright so far, but better now that I'm going to dinner with you" I say with a smile and a deep blush that I'm thankful he cant see.

"Oh, is that so. I'm happy to hear that I made your day better. Say darlin' I hate to have to cut this so short with you but I need to get to class so I can get things ready for the rest of the day.. I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"It's alright Jazz, I can understand needed to get things ready. Have a good rest of the day and I too look forward to tonight. Talk to you then. Bye." I say with a small sigh and smile.

"Bye darlin' till tonight." he says then hangs up.

I hang up the phone and fall back into my chair and sigh. Wow is all I can think, he asked me out.. I look at the clock and see its only 12noon.. and I don't think I have anything I would call date clothing. The only person I know that can help me with this is Alice. So I call her, and hope she has the afternoon free. I dial her number and wait.... It doesn't even finish the first ring before she answers.

"Bella!" she answers.

"Alice, How are you today?" I ask.

"I'm doing pretty good. You?" she asks

"I...umm.... was wondering are you free this afternoon? I have a date with Jazz tonight and I don't know what to wear, and I don't think I have the right kinda clothing to go out with him in. Can you please help me?" I ask, I know I'm going to regret asking later when I have to be Bella barbie for her.

"OMG!!!" she yells into the phone before fulling answering. She is so loud I have to pull the phone from my ear. " Yes I can be free. How soon do we go shopping?" she asks.

"Ummm.. How soon can you pick me up?" I ask, holding my breath waiting for her to sequel again.

"I can be there in 5 minutes. Can you meet me outside?" she ask.

"Yes I can do that. See you in 5 minutes."

We say our good byes and I go and freshen up my make up and put my hair in a messy bun. I know Alice will fix it for tonight for me. I go and slip my shoes on and grab my cell and keys. I lock the door and step out and see her pull up..

We make our way to the store where I know I will spend the next few hours trying on many outfits till we find just the right one. After what felt like a million outfits we finally found the one that Alice said was the winner. Turns out to be a cute black dress that comes to just around my knees, and cute hoses that have little bows on the back. A red bracelet and red bead necklace and red high heals. If I had to say for myself I looked dame good. Alice did a great job with the outfit. After getting the outfit and all the little things that went with it. It was already 4pm, so we headed back to my place so I could get a shower and Alice could do my hair and make up. After drying my hair, Alice styled it with big lose curls that hung down my back, gave me smokey eyes. I have to say after she was finished I looked great, and felt sexy too.

We said our good byes but not before Alice said to call her tomorrow will full details on what happens on the date. By the time she is done with me its 6:15pm, only a few minutes till Jasper will be here.

I wasn't shocked when I heard a knock at the door at 6:25pm. Open it to see a very handsome Jasper standing there in. He has on a white shirt with a dark gray vest over it, low hung jeans, and killer black cowboy boots on. He give me a cocky smile that I have come to learn that he only gives me. He tips his head and says "Evening darlin', you are looking stunning this evening." With this I blush and smile at him, then say "Your not so bad yourself. Please come in." I step aside and let him in, as he passes he brushes his hand along mine as if he is trying to take it to hold.

We go and sit in the living room on the couch, he sits right next to me with little room between us. Our knees are slightly touching, I ask him if he would like a drink. He smiles and says "yes darlin' that would be nice" I get up and get us each a beer. I hand him his beer and sit back down. We sit there for a few before we speak. He is the first to break the silence, "Darlin' did you have a good afternoon?" he asks. I smile and say "yes I did a little shopping with Alice and just visited with her for a few." As I'm talking his hand slowly moves to my knee where he is lightly rubbing circles. We fall back to a comfortable silence.

We sit there for a few just sipping our beers. Once they are done its time for us to head to the restaurant for dinner. The car ride is much like what happened at the house. Jasper has his hand on my knee softly rubbing small circles. Every once and a while he will look over at me and smile. When we get to the restaurant, Jasper parks and comes and opens my door for me. Offering me a hand as I get out, while walking to the door he has his hand on my lower back.. All the time he has been touching me in one way or another, there has been a electric charge feeling where he has touched. I cant get enough of the feeling, and wonder if he feels it too.

Once we are seated in a booth. Jasper sits next to me and his right hand goes back to my knee. The waiter comes and takes our drink orders and meal order a few minutes later. We sit again in the comfortable silence that seems to be so easy for us to do. I break it and ask "What else do you have planed for us this evening?" He smiles and keeps his hand on my knee and ask "Would you be up for going dancing after dinner? Or we can go see a movie?" I think for a sec and say "Dancing sounds pretty good, so lets do that." Just as I finish answering him. Our food comes, we eat our food in the comfortable silence again. Once we are done eating, Jasper pays the bill and we head out.

The drive to the club was nice, instead of having his hand on my knee he holds my hand interlacing our fingers. Where he is now rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. We get to a cute club called Sugar, we parked and again Jasper helped me out of the car and had his hand on my lower back.

Once we got inside he stood behind me and leaned into my ear and asked if I wanted a beer. I nodded yes and we walked over to the bar and he ordered our drinks. We hung out by the bar for a few just swaying to the music while enjoying the beers. Once they were done, Jasper asked if I would like to go dance. I nodded yes and we walked out onto the dance floor.

We danced for a while, the longer we danced the closer we got to one another. At some point we ended up with me having my back to his chest. We were grinding into one another. I could feel his hard member in my lower back. The more I felt the more I would push back into him, every now and then you would hear him growl softly in my ear. He leaned into my ear and said "Darlin' if you don't stop that, I will have a hard time being a gentleman!!" I giggled and rubbed my butt into him even more, he let out a moan that turned into a growl. "Bella...." he started to say when I just turned around and looked him in the eyes while licking my lips as I drooped my eyes to his lips as if asking if I can kiss him.. He didn't waste anytime when he saw me lick my lips he came in for the kiss. It was soft at first then slowly deepened when I lightly licked his lower lip asking for entrance. We slowly broke from the kisses, he rested his forehead to mine an looked me in the eyes and asked "Darlin' can we get out of here? I just can't wait any longer to be close to you." I smiled and kissing with a quick soft kiss before pulling away and heading for the door..

_**A/N: I hope you don't mind me leaving ya hanging here. I will must likely have another update this evening. This by far is the longest chapter yet. Next one is going to be from Jasper's pov leading up to the date I wont go over dinner and that again. Thank you for sticking with me and reading and reviewing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts. **_

* * *

Chapter 7

Jasper Pov...

As the weeks passed into months, I have come to really know Bella. She is totally a bookworm, loves classic movie and music among other things. She had been hinting about going horse back riding with me one weekend. I would love to take her on that but before I do that I want to take her on a real date with dinner and dancing. I think today I will call her and see if she is free this evening. Being its Friday and all, I look down at my watch and see I have to get things ready for my first class. I made my mind up to call her at lunch time and ask her. As I finish this thought the kids started to fill into the classroom.

They morning flies by pretty fast, before I know it. Its lunch time, I head off to meet up with Emmett for a few before stepping outside to call Bella. Emmett and I do the normal greeting and sit down for lunch. We do a little small talk while eating, after a while I tell him I need to go make a call and that I will see him later on.

I go out side to make my call. I pull out my cell and look at it for a few before I scroll through my contacts til I find Bella's number under Isabella Swan. I click call on her name and wait for the phone to ring. It takes just one and a half rings for her to answer. I ask her how her day has been and then if she would like to go to dinner with me tonight. We set up the time for me to pick her up. We say our good byes after that, and I head back into finish up my day before going home for a shower and to get ready.

I get to her house a few minutes early, so I wait as long as I can before I cant wait any longer. At around 6:25 pm I cant wait any long. So I get out of the car and give myself a once over before heading for the door. I stop just before I get to her door and take a deep breath and knock. She is at the door a few seconds later, and it takes everything in me not to want to jumper her right there against the door. I nod my head and greet her. She invites me in for a drink and a little chit chat. At first I'm a little worried she wont want me to touch her. However when we sit down I sit as close to her as I can without being too much. Our legs touch very lightly before she goes to get us drinks. When she comes back and sits down I can't help but touch her. So I lightly place my hand on her knee and rub soothing circles as we sit and chat a little before falling into silence. However its not uncomfortable, its rather nice. We can be in the same room and not feel the need to fill it with talking. We sit this way while finishing our beers before its time to head to the restaurant.

At dinner I ask her if she would like to go dancing, she seems a bit shy at first and giving me a slight blush that I have come to love seeing. I make a note to myself to try and get her to do it more often. Every time I see it, I get so turned on. All I can think about is licking her collarbone to her ear and nibbling just under her earlobe and kissing my way up her jawbone to her sweet pump lips.

_Jasper man ya need to get your head together or we arent going to make it out of here.. You cant take her on the table.... _

_I know, but damn she looks good!!!_

_Shut up and pay attention to her!!_

She says yes, and once we are done eating. I take her to the one place I found that is pretty good in the small town. Its called Sugars, its not the best place. It works better than I had expected. The more we danced the closer I would pull her to me. We got to dancing and at one point I moved her so that her back was to my chest and she got to grinding her butt into my very hard member. That it got to the point if she didn't stop I was going to come totally undone and have a major mess. So I told her "Darlin' if you don't stop that, I will have a hard time being a gentleman!!" She let out a small giggle and started rubbing her butt into me even more. All I could do was moan with how good it felt, the moan turned into a growl the more she did it. Then all of a sudden she was looking at me. Our eyes locked for a second then she looked at my lips and licked her lips. I could tell she was asking to kiss and I couldn't wait any longer I had to kiss her. So wasting no time at all I leaned down and softly kissed her. Then she lightly licked my lower lip asking for entrance into my mouth. I parted my lips right away and our tongues danced with one another as if they have been doing it for years. The kiss deepened a little more before we both had to pull away for air. I lead my forehead to hers and looked her in the eyes before saying "Darlin' can we get out of here? I just can't wait any longer to be close to you." She smiled and kissed me once more before turning and headed for the door. As we got the car. I asked her if she wanted to go back to her place or mine. She said hers, so that's where I took her.

The drive to her place I was unable to keep my hand to myself. I placed it on her leg and slowly moved it up just testing the waters with her. I wanted to see how far she would let me go, shocking to me she didn't once stop me rather she moved my hand closer to her heated core. I could feel how damp her panties were already. I could only picture how wet she was. I let out a low growl when she pulled my fingers along her panties, so I could really feel how wet they were.

_Oh shit! She is so wet. Hang in their Jasper you can do this. You can go slow with her and last longer than a horny teenage._

_Keep telling yourself that.. You need to think of something to keep ya from cumming in your pants right here man!!_

_Football stats, grands nude. Oh god that did it.. _

I look over at her when we are stopped at a light, I can't help but lean over and take her face in my hands and giver her a sweet kisses before the light turns green. She lets out a low moan into the kiss, I moan right along with her. She taste so good, sweet and sour at the same time.

It doesn't take much longer to get to her place. I get parked and hurry to her side of the car so I can get her out and into the house. Before she has the door open I have her pushed up against it kissing her, my hands are slowly rubbing up and down the sides of her dress till they are wrapped around her pulling her close to me. We finally get the door open and start to move inside. I kick the door closed, all the while still kissing her. We slowly break the kiss, however my lips never leave her skin. I kiss along her jawline to her ear where I lick and nibble on the lobe. As I'm licking and nibbling on her ear she is working to get my vest and shirt off, while I'm slowly walking us toward the living room being I have no clue where her bed room is.

She gets my vest and shirt off, by then we are at the couch where the back of her legs hit. She manages to get us turned around so that I'm the one sitting down instead of her. She climbs on the couch so that she is now straddling me. Where her core is now rubbing over my jeans, her dress has rode up so more of her legs are showing. I rub my hand up and down her legs, all the while still kissing her. I'm now down under her earlobe kissing and sucking on the tender skin there close to the pulse point. She is rubbing me harder and moaning even louder and deeper. I run my hand to the inside of her thigh and up to where it meets her hip circling my fingers under her panties so I can rub her bundle of nerves there. Showing her as much pleasure as I can with how we are sitting. I rub up and down and circling and pressing a little harder with each circle. While doing this I slowly lick and nibble my way up to her ear where I say "Darlin' I want to taste you and feel you around me." She grinds in to my fingers and moans "Please...."

That's all I need to hear I start to stand and Bella wraps her legs around my waist locking her feet together. I ask her "Darlin' you have to tell me where your room is.... or I will end up fucking you here on the floor....I would rather be on the bed with you.." She moans and says "The...bedroom....is...the first door on the right." in between a few kisses, then goes back to nibbling on my neck and ear. I walk as fast as I can without tripping with her wrapped around me. I find her room and slowly sit her down on the bed. Where she goes to working on my pants, "Darlin' I will get my pants and boots if you get your dress." She nods and slowly stands up, while I sit down to pull off my boots and my pants and boxers.

I sit back down on the bed while she slowly does a little dance getting out of her dress leaving her in a set of black lace panties and bra. I stand up and make my way over to her snaking my arms around her and puller her to me. Enjoying the feel of her skin touching mine setting it on fire or feeling like its a electric charge running through me. I don't think I will ever get bored of this feeling. I pray that she feels the same as me...

She lets out a deep moan as I run my hands down her side till I get to her tight ass and left her up so that she wraps her legs around me again. I walk us over to the bed and slow lowered her down on the bed.

I step back and look at her. "Darlin, you are absolutely breath taking" I all but growled at her. She blushed a very deep red, with that I slowly lowered myself on to the bed and crawled up her body kissing along the way. I get to her perky breast that are still covered by the lacy bra. I take the nipple into my mouth biting down lightly, but enough to make her back arch to me. With her doing this I slide my arms around her and unclasps her bra and slowly slide it off her. I raise up enough to get a good look at her before taking her nipple back in my mouth sucking and running my tongue around her nipple before biting down again, while doing this I have her other breast in my hand needing it and pinching her nipple between my fingers.

While doing this Bella is grinding her hips into me. Making me moan around her nipple. Bella moans "Please.....Jazz...I...need..." in between gasps for breath. I stop sucking and nibbling, looking up at her add ask "Darlin what do you need?" She moans "You...now!"

That's all I need for my go ahead. I raise up so I'm kneeling next to her so I can take the last thing that is keeping me from being inside her. "Darlin' will we need a condom or are you on the pill?"

_Please say your on the pill, please.... I kept repeating this over and over in my head.._

She looks up at me and smiles.."Yes Jazz I'm on the pill..."

I look down at her and give her the cocky smile, that makes her blush every time.. I lean down and kiss her..depending it as fast as it started.. licking her lower lip asking for entrance and being grated it right away.. while kissing her I slowly move so that I'm settled between her legs. We break the kiss being we need to breath, however my lips never leave her body. I kiss along her jaw too her ear, where I say "are you ready for me darlin'?" she nods hear head. I slowly move my hand to her core where I run my finger over her lips parting them slightly where I can rub her nub a little before sliding two fingers into her and find she is very wet. I have yet to really do anything. "Darlin' you are so wet for me..." I say, then move so that I can slowly enter her. Inch by inch ever so slow.....till I'm fully into her, holding still to give her time to adjust to me being inside her... "Darlin' you feel so good.. so warm and very tight.....just how I like it.." I say breathless, just before I slowly start to thrust in and out of her slowly at first before picking up the pace... she slowly starts to match my thrust till we fall into a study pace

together.. its like we were made for one another..like we been lovers all our lives... "Jazz....." she moans with each thrust into her... "Bella....So close darlin'.....cum with me ..Please..." I pant between thrust.. At that I feel hear walls start to tighten and tremble around me...so I move my hand down her side and rub her nub till she screams out my name...begging me to go faster and harder... and that is just what I need to send me over and I cum so hard...that I'm unable to hold myself up... I lay down on her chest just for a few till I get my breath back, then I pull out and lay next to her holding her in my arms. I kiss her temple and say "Bella..... that was amazing." She looks up at me and says "Amazing... isn't the word I would use..." she giggled and finished with "your a sexy god Jazz.. ready to go again." she blushed and kissed me quick before hooping out of bed and walking off to the backroom that is connected to the bedroom... I get up and followed.....

* * *

_A/N: Ok if ya got to here then you enjoyed my first try at lemons.. I have to say I really enjoyed writing it. I think I will do the next round from Bella's pov... I sorry if there are any errors without a beta I'm sure I missed some...._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts. **_

Chapter 8

Bella's Pov..

I smiled and kissing with a quick soft kiss before pulling away and heading for the door. Once we were outside Jasper asked if I wanted to go back to his place or mine. Being I felt more comfortable at my place, that is were I told him to go. The drive to my place interesting to say the lest. He seem to be unable to keep his hand off me. So I took advantage of this. When he placed his right hand on my leg with it slightly inside my thigh slowly rubbing up and down. As he got higher I took my hand and moved his up higher till he could feel how damp my panties were already for him. When he felt how damp I am, I heard him let out a low growl. With that I wanted him to feel me ever more so I moved his hand along my panties some more, so he could really see how wet I am. The ride to my place kept on like that, when we got to a red light. He looked over at me, and pulled me in for a kiss before the light turned green. The kiss was so good I moaned into his mouth, and he returned it with a moan of his own. After that the ride to my place was pretty quick.

More kissing and fighting with clothing too place after we got inside my place. We made out in the living room, till he and I both couldn't take it any longer. And I was begging him to take me. I told him how to get to my room when he asked. After getting into my room we finished taking out clothing off. And had sex for the first time, it was out of this world. I don't even know how to put it into words, that's how good it was. After we finished and caught our breaths, he kissed my temple and said "Bella....that was amazing." I looked up at him and said "Amazing... isn't the word I would use..." and giggled and blushed, while finishing with "your a sex god Jazz....ready to go again?" I blushed even more and gave him a quick kiss before running off to the bathroom that is connected to the bedroom. I noticed that he sits there for second before following me..

I get the shower started and temperature for the water set. While waiting on the water to get to the right temperature, I brush out my hair. Jasper is now leaning on the doorway watching me. "Darlin' I could get use to watching you do the simplest things like brush your hair, you are breathtaking." Jasper says before walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist while looking me in the eyes through the mirror. "Jazz I could get use to you watching me. Your not so bad yourself." I say before turning around in his arms, so I can look him in the eyes without using the mirror. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his chin before moving up to his lips, that were waiting for me. Jasper depends the kiss by licking my bottom lip, I open my mouth for him right away. We both moan at the same time. After a few we break and get in the shower. Jasper helps me wet my hair and washes it for me, while I wash his body for him. This is when I get a really good look at him. He has a nice six pack of abs, that run down into a nice 'V'. Seeing the water run down his chest makes my mouth water. After he finish with my hair he goes to watching my body just as I did his. When he goes tow wash my lower body, he slowly runs his hand up my legs till he is washing the middle of my thighs just below where I want him the most now.. "Darlin' I want to taste you.. Please can I?" he ask. I lower my eyes to his and nod and say "Please..." He slowly raise my right leg over his shoulder so he can have access to me and so I don't fall over. I lean back against the wall to help give him access. He starts with kissing my right leg up till he is just outside my right lips, then goes and does the same thing on my left leg. Once he gets back to my core, he slowly kisses around each side, slowly sliding his finger in between my lips to spread them open so that he can kiss and nibble on me. He does a full lick from the bottom all the way to the top where he stops at my clit and nibbles lightly. He keeps nibbling and suckling, when he slowly adds two fingers into my wet pussy. "Oh, Darlin' your still so very wet for me, and smell so good." he moans. Slowly he kisses his way down so he can taste me. He lets out a moan growl sound. I can't fully tell if it was a moan or a growl they ran together, all I know is I can feel myself getting closer with each lick and suck he does. He keeps licking and sucking, all the while pumping his fingers in and out of me. "Jazz, so close...." I moan/cry out.. He sucks and licks more before slightly pulling away saying "cum for me Sugar." When he says that its all it takes for me to go over the damn and cum hard into his waiting mouth. Crying out his name, "JASPER!! oh god!" He sucks and licked everything I have to offer him up, moaning the whole time. We finish up in the shower after that. I step out of the shower first, and grab two towels for us to dry off, but Jasper takes them both. First he drys me off and warps the towel around me, before drying himself off.

We go back into the bedroom, where we go and lay down on the bed and cuddle. We lay there for a while before I feel myself getting sleepy. "Jazz, would you like to stay the night?" I ask him. He kisses my head and pulled me close. "Sugar, I would love nothing more than to stay with you tonight. Sweet dreams my sweetheart." As he finish with saying his good nights, I sigh "Good nite, Jazz." as I drift off to sleep.

Sometime in the morning my cell starts ringing with 'Gwen Stefani Cool' I know it was Alice. So I gently removed Jasper's arm from around me, got up and put my robe on and went and answered my phone.

"Hi Alice." I answered.

"Hey girl, so how was your date? What did you do? Where did you go? Did you get a kiss good night? Come one girl spill the details... I'm dying to know."

"Wow!!! Slow down there. One question at a time. First date never ended." I answered and waited to hear her scream into the phone.

"WHAT!? What do you mean it never ended???" Alice asked.

"Well, lets see... to answer your first round of questions. Date is going good" I giggled and continued with "We went to dinner, then to a cute club called Sugar. And as for the good night kiss yes it was good. Any other questions?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yes, what did you mean the date never ended...... OMG Bella you didn't!!!" she all but yelled into the phone.

"What do you mean by didn't?" I said trying not to giggle more as I'm already blushing.

"BELLA!!! Don't play shy with me girl! I know you know what I'm asking.. Well is he good?" She asked while giggling herself.

"Well.. I don't want to kiss and tell on the phone. Maybe when I find out whats going on... I can call ya back and we can set something up?! Okay?" I asked.

"Oh no!! Your going to make me wait! Your so mean!!!" Alice whined into the phone.

"Sorry Alice, but I need to go......." I started to say when she cut me off.

"Bella you better call me as soon as you know your plans for the rest of the day.. I will be waiting! Okay!? You go and have some fun. Love ya girl"

"Love ya too Alice, Talk to you later." I said as I hung up so she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

I make my way to the kitchen to start up some coffee. And see what I can make for breakfast. I see that I have bacon and eggs and bread. So I decide to make french toast, before I get started I go and see if Jasper is up. I see that he is just started to stir under the covers. So I slowly climb up the bed so that I'm laying next to him. "Good morning Handsome. How did you sleep?" I ask. Jasper smiles and says "Good morning sweetheart, I slept like a baby! I owe it all to you. I had the best night sleep while laying next to you!" I blush and say "I know just what you mean." We lay cuddled for a few before Jasper ask if that is coffee he smells. I tell him yes that I had put a pot on before I came into the room.

We get up, Jasper puts his boxers and jeans on. While I stay in my robe for now. Jasper pulls me close to him and gives me a good morning kisses before going to into the bathroom. He calls out and ask if I have a extra new toothbrush he can use while he is here. I go to the bathroom and get him a toothbrush to use. While he brushes he teeth, I do mine. All the while thinking about how great this feels, and wonder if he is my Mr Right. Once we are finished he puts his arm around me and we make our way to the kitchen, where I get us each a coffee cup and pour the coffee.. I ask "Jazz, do you take anything in your coffee? I have a few different flavored coffee creamers." He says "No, my first one is straight black. Later on I add creamer and all." I nod and get my creamer for my coffee 'Chocolate caramel'.

So we go and sit at the kitchen table for a few and I ask "Would you like me to cook you breakfast? I have enough stuff to make french toast and bacon." He sits for a second before answering and says "Sure, Sweetheart. If you want to, if not we can go out to get something. But I will need to swing by my place and get changed." I get up and start getting things ready to fix breakfast. While cooking we make small talk. Once I have the food just about ready. I get the plants and forks out, and set the table for us. Jasper sits and sips he coffee just watching me with a big smile on his face. We eat in a comfortable silence just like we did last night at dinner.

"Jazz, do you have any plans for today?" I ask just as we finish eating. Jasper looks up at me as he puts his fork down, and says "I was thinking we could go horse back riding. And spend some more time together." I just about jump out of my chair with excitement that Jasper laughs. "I take that as a yes that you would like to go?" he says. "Yes! I would love to go. I been wanting to go from the first time you said something about it. Thank you for asking me to join you. How about I clean up the dishes and you go get a change of clothing and come back and get me? I will be ready to go by then." I say. "Darlin' that sounds good, while I'm at the house should I pack a over night back? Or would you like to stay at my place tonight?" he ask. "Hmm Let's see how the day goes, but have a bag in case." I say with a slight blush. When Jasper see's I'm blushing he leans in and gives me a kiss on each cheek before finally taking my lower lip into his mouth. Just before he goes home to change and get his over night bag.

After that I clean up the kitchen and hurry off to my room to see what I can wear and set it out. Before heading off to get a shower and fix my hair and make up. I picked out a black and white checkered shirt, black jeans, and my black boots and hat. After getting dressed, I fix my hear into a french bread and put on my hat. As I'm finishing up my cell rings with Once In A Lifetime by Beyonce, its the ringtone I had picked out for him yesterday when he asked me out. So I know it was him calling. So I take a calming breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Darlin' I wanted to see if you needed anything before I got there. I'm about 10 minutes away." he ask

"No Jazz, I don't need anything. But thank you for asking that is sweet of you. Do you want me to pack a lunch to take with us?" I ask.

"No, I got that taken care of. Okay, I will see ya in a few. Bye now."

"Okay baby, see you in a few." I say as we hang up.

All I can think of is wow, he really is a sweetheart, very caring. I think he may just be my Mr. Right... I go and finish making sure everything is taken care of. While waiting I daydream about what the last 24 hours have been like. After sometime I brought out of my daydream of the last 24 by the door.

I get up and make sure that everything is looking good before going and answering the door. There standing in front of me is Jasper in a black cowboy hat, a black shirt, and dark faded jeans that are hung low, and a nice pair of black boots. We greet one another with a quick kiss before he comes in. He looks at me from head to toe and clears his throat as if he has a lump in it. Then says "Darlin' wow you like stunning, your going to have the ranchers falling over themselves looking at you. I'm so glad your mine." I blush a crimson red, he places both hands on my face and pulls me in for a deep kiss. We kiss for a while till we have to break for air. But his lips never leave my sink as he kisses along my jawline to my ear, when he takes my earlobe into his mouth and sucks lightly. Then says "Sweetheart, we better get going or we wont make it out of here." All I can do is nod my head. So we head out for the ranch where he goes every weekend to ride. While on the drive over I text Alice and tell her I will be busy for the day. That I will talk to her tomorrow sometime.

_**A/N: wow this chapter is a lot longer than the rest. I hope you guys are still here with me. And I haven't lost y'all yet. I'm trying not to repeat everything that happens, but give ya a ideal of what the other is feeling. Please let me know if I'm doing a good job at this. I'm going to try and get the others in more but its hard to pull away from just Bella and Jasper. Please review. Thanks**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts.**_

Chapter 9

Jasper's Pov...

As I follow her into the bathroom, I see she is brushing out her hair. I take the time to just watch her. I could do this all the time, sit back and watch her. Its the simple things that makes her so wonderful to me. I have to tell her, so I say "Darlin' I could get use to watching you do the simplest things like brush your hair, you are breathtaking." I says this as I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. While looking her in the eyes, she says "Jazz I could get use to you watching me. Your not so bad yourself." Then turns around and kisses me from my chin to my lips before deepening it. After a few we made our way to the shower. Where I took the time to get her fully wet, just loving watching the water run over her breathtaking body. After getting her hair wet fully, I get her shampoo and washer her. While I'm washing her hair, she takes the time to wash me, everywhere she touches feels like little shocks of electric shocks are being sent through me. I have never felt anything like this before and I don't want this feeling to ever stop. After getting her hair washed and conditioned, I begin washing her body, as I'm washing I kiss here and there. Slowly making my way down her body, the lower I get the stronger she smells. I have to taste her, I know she will be as sweet as she smells.

After making my way all the way down to her feet, where I'm now kneeling in front of her. I look up at her and ask her if I can taste her, where it sounds more like I'm begging her to let me. She gives me the okay and says please with it, with that I slowly run my hands up right left while kissing it, when I get to her knee I slide it over my left shoulder so I can get easier access to her pussy. Kissing my way to her core, when I get there I kiss each side before slowly sliding a finger between her lips to open them to show her clit and the opening to her core.

I run my nose along her before taking my tongue and following the same path. She is so wet for me, taste as sweet as I pictured too. I tell her that she is so wet for me. The more I test of her the better she is. I let out a growl the blended into a moan. I could get enough of her, licking and nibbling. I slowly run my hand up her leg till I was at her core where I slide in two fingers and slowly started pumping them over and over all the while nibbling on her clit and sucking on it too. After sometime she tells me she is close, so I work my hand faster and harder and suck and nibble more. Its not long before she is going off, and I'm lapping up everything she has to offer me. I licking it up like a man dying of thirst. Once her breather in back to normal, and I can tell she is done I help her finish cleaning up and we get out. She goes to get the towels for us, I take them and dry her off first then wrap her in the towel. Then I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my waist.

After drying off we head back into her bedroom where we both get into bed and cuddle. I feel myself getting sleepy and dread the thought of having to leave her, and head home. Then I hear her say "Jazz, would you like to stay the night?" in a sleepy voice. It takes everything in me not to want to be with her again, but I know she needs her sleep as do I. So I just pull her close to me and kiss her head. "Sugar, I would love nothing more than to stay with you tonight. Sweet dreams my sweetheart." I say, and for the rest of our lives if you let me I added in my thoughts. She says "Good nite, Jazz." with a sigh before she drifts off to sleep. I lay there listening to her breath and think for a while before I start to drift off to sleep. When I hear her sigh and say 'I love you Jazz' in her sleep, as her breathing deepens again showing signs of her sleeping. After hearing her say that I drift off to sleep for the night.

Then suddenly early in the morning I hear a cell phone ringing and feel Bella get out of bed, I fall back to sleep right after she leaves the room. Then I can feel her in the door way watching me. So I start to move to get up when she joins me in bed, we lay so we are facing one another. We say our good mornings and asked how each other slept. I move her so that she has her back to me so we can cuddle for a few. Before we hear each others stomachs growl letting us know we are both in need of food. As we are getting up I notices the smell of coffee and ask her if she made coffee. She had, so I get dressed putting my boxers back on and jeans. I had noticed she still had just her robe on, so being a good boy I went to the bathroom to keep some space between us to calm myself down.

After calming down enough that I feel I can be next to her without ripping the robe off her, I call out to her and ask if she has a extra toothbrush that I can use. She comes in and hands me one. We brush our teeth, all the while I'm watching her in the mirror. She seems to be lost in her own little world. I hope she is thinking what I have been thinking, that we seem to be falling into place as if we were meant for one another. Like we have been together forever. Not that we are new at this, could it be that we are meant for one anther or that I too am falling in-love with her too. She did say she loved me in her sleep. That is the greatest three words sentence I have heard. I hope that one day I can say them to her and hear them without her being asleep.

Once we finished up in the bathroom, I had to feel her next to me somehow. So I put my arm around her waist and we walked out to the kitchen. She got out two mugs and poured the coffee for us. She asked if I took anything in my coffee, I answered her. I took my mug of coffee and went to sit at the table while watching her finish getting hers ready to drink. I noticed she put sugar and a flavored creamer in hers. I made a mental note of this so when I get the chance to make her a cup I know what to do. She joins me at the table and we chat a little and just enjoy each others company. After a few she ask "Would you like me to cook you breakfast? I have enough stuff to make french toast and bacon." I sit there for a second thinking if I wanted to offer to do the cooking or let her. At first I thought about it but I didn't want to offend her so I answered, "Sure, Sweetheart. If you want to, if not we can go out to get something. But I will need to swing by my place and get changed." With that answer she goes and fixes it for us. While and sit back and admire the view of her cooking for us. When she is done we eat in a comfortable silence.

As we finish up she ask if I have plans for the day. Usually on Saturday's I go out to a local ranch I had found that lets you ride their house for a low rate. It helps me remember my time back in Texas with my family, who I miss dearly. So I ask her to join me, remember all the times she had hinted about wanting to join me. So we plan what to do before we head out there. I head home to get changed into a black cowboy hat, a black shirt, and dark faded jeans that are hung low, and a nice pair of black boots. And set up a picnic for us to go on while we are out riding this morning. I call the ranch and ask if I can swing by and ride out a little ways to set it up and then come back with Bella. They are ok with it so I gather up what is needed, and head over there.

I ride out about a mile or so into a small wooded area that has a small field in the middle. This small field will make a great spot to eat. I set things up so that I can show her a good time and make sure its a private area in case things get headed. Not that I'm against it if they do. Once I finished up I head back to the ranch and tell them thanks that I will be back in a hour or so. And I pay for the day to ride so I don't need to worry about it later. I see that its getting close to when I told Bella I would be heading back to get her.

I call her along the way to make sure she doesn't need anything before I get there. She says no, but ask if she needs to fix a lunch to take with us. I told her that I had it all taken care of already that I would see her in a few minutes. Once I get to her place I knock on the door, she answer it a few seconds later. She is in all black like me, and looking as good as she did last night. All I can think about is scooping her up and taking her to the bedroom and take her. Instead I try and keep my cool and tell her 'Darlin' wow you like stunning, your going to have the ranchers falling over themselves looking at you. I'm so glad your mine." I have come to love seeing her blush, that it only makes me want her even more. So I take her face in both of my hands and pull her into a fast deep kiss. Only breaking for air, even then my lips not leaving her body. I kiss my way to hear ear where I take the lobe into my mouth and suck and nibble on it. Then say "Sweetheart, we better get going or we wont make it out of here" breathlessly. After getting her out of the house so I can't just grab her and run to her room again. We head out to the ranch. I keep a eye on her as I drive along with my right hand on her leg rubbing circles. She text someone then puts the phone away with a big smile on her face.

The ride was quiet, just a few glaces at one another. Once we got to the ranch I helped her out of the car, giving her hand a kiss on the knocks before intertwine our fingers. We were greeted by one of the ranch hands named James. He checked Bella out from head to toe before turning to me and asking if I would be riding my usual Mustang Gypsy, she is all black with white spots on her face. I tell him yes and we need a gentle ride for Bella. He says that Jazzy would be best for her, she is mostly white with some brown on her. "James that will be good. Can you bring Gypsy and Jazzy out for me?" I ask him. The more he is near us the more I want to rip his head off him. He keeps looking at Bella when he is talking to me.

As James brings Gypsy and Jazzy out, I watch Bella light up. She is in awe, they walk up to us. James hands Gypsy to me and offers to help Bella up on Jazzy. When I cut him off and have him hold Gypsy while I go to help her up. Before I get to her I see she is already on Jazzy asking whats taking me so long before laughing. I just shake my head and tell her "Nothing my darlin' was just making sure you could get up on Jazzy without any help." She smiles and says "No need for help baby I have rode before when I was younger." I hope up on Gypsy and give her a good rub and tell her its good to see her and we head out for our ride. Along the way Bella and I had small talk but most of the time we were quiet and enjoying the sounds of the forest and world around us.

Before long I ask her "Darlin' are you ready for lunch? We have been riding for a while." She smiles and says "Yes, I would like to eat. Do we need to head back for that?" I tell her "No Sweetheart, just follow me." So we ride off to where I have the picnic all set up. I hope down for Gypsy and help her down from Jazzy, then tie them up. As I'm walking back over to where Bella is waiting she rushes over and hugs me and tells me "Jazz this day has been so much fun, I can see why you come out here every week and ride. Its a great way to look back over the week, and think about things. Thank you for letting me be apart of this with you." I give her a kiss on the lips, then tell her that "I love that I was able to share this with you, I hope that we can do this together more often. Its so great to have someone to share this with. Thank you for joining me."

We go and sit on the blanket that I have laid out for us. I pull out a bottle of wine that I had chilling in a bucket of ice. Along with the food I brought to eat. We sit and nibble on the food while watching the wind blow the trees. Every now and then leaning to one another for a sweet chaste kiss before going back to eating. Once we finished I cleaned up and pulled her onto my lap. Kissing her neck and just below her ear. Telling her again that the last twenty four hours have been special to her. And that I would like to keep things going. She agrees, that things are great and that she isn't looking for them to end anytime soon.

We sit there for a while, just enjoying being close to one another. I nibble more on her neck, before she moves so she can kiss me. She takes my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbles lightly on it. I slowly run my hand up her back till its at the base of her neck pulling her closer to me as I slowly lean back till we are laying down on the blanket with her on top of me. She moves so that she is now straddling me. She raise up to look me in the eyes. We stare at one another for a short time before she comes back in for another kisses. This time I move my hands under her shirt rubbing her back, while she is slowly starting to grind into me.

"Darlin' don't start something you can't finish!" I tell her. While hoping she doesn't stop, I want to feel her again around my now very hard cock. She lets out a low moan, and says "Who said I wasn't planing on finishing what I'm started." With that she moves down onto my legs and started to pull my shirt out of the way to my belt. She looks up at me before starting to unbuckle it asking with her eyes if I want her to stop. I look back at her with half hooded eyes, nodding for her to keep going. Once she gets my belt undone, she unbuttons my fly and pulls my jeans and boxers down. Freeing my extremely hard cock, that she quickly takes into her hands and slowly pumps me. I let out a moan, while watching to see what she is going to do. She looks up through her eye lashes and licks me from the base of my cock to the head then circles the tip, just before taking me fully into her mouth. I try to keep my hips still and not buck. She take me deeper with each stroke she makes. I slowly put my hands on her head and lightly help her get a rhythm, so that I'm able to join her with thrusting my hips. After a while I feel myself getting closer and closer. "Sweetheart!" I moan out, She looks up at my through her eyelashes as to ask what? I tell her I'm getting close and tell her if she wants me to finish in her she needs to stop. She shakes her head and hums around me and that's enough to have me cumming hard and shooting down her throat. She swallows everything I give her, sucking me till I'm down. Then licks me clean before look up at me with a big smile saying "Baby you taste great, I didn't want to waste it." then giggles, and blushes.

I pull my pants back up and pull her to lay with me. We lay there watching the sky as the few clouds that are out pass over. We stay this way for pretty much the rest of the afternoon into evening before having to head back to the ranch.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This chapter is a little bit of everyone. Starting off with a ideal of what James it like. Then we get to see a little of Alice and Emmett, along with Jacob and some of his story, along with Rose and Edward. Again thanks for reading and reviewing and adding me to your favorites lists and notices. **_

_**As always I dont own anything, I just love toying with them.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Jame's Pov...

Today is just another typical day on the ranch. I was doing my things around the ranch when I got a call from Aro, that I need to get Gypsy ready for Jasper that he was coming in. So I headed over to the barn, got Gypsy are set up for Jasper. When I looked at my watch I seen her is a few hours early coming this week. Wonder whats up, he usually comes after lunch and rides all after noon, here its just before 10am.. I get Gypsy out and place her next to the barn where Jasper usually gets her. Then head back inside to clean out her stall, just as I finish I see Jasper pull up but not park in his normal spot. He comes over and asked where a good place to have a picnic on the land is. I tell him about the meadow just a mile into the woods. "So why do ya need to know where there is a place to have a picnic?" I ask him. Not like I really care but Aro said I needed to be nicer to Jasper being he is paying money to us and has been coming every week now for a few months now. "I'm taking my girl riding with me today, and want to have a picnic with her while we are out." he tells me. Oh could this be the girl he told Aro about that one day he would bring her over. "Oh yeah!" is all I can say to him. I have lost interest already. He gets his things out of his car, gets up on Gypsy and head out in the direction I told him.

After a while he is back, and ask if Aro is around that he wants to pay for the day. I sent him up to the house as I take Gypsy and tie her up till his return. I head back in and see what other horse is free that I can set up for him when he gets back. He has said before that the girl he likes is short. So I look to see if Jazzy is free for the day, get her all cleaned up and saddled and ready for when he comes back.. Then head back out finish other things till his return.

After a few hours of work, I had gone back into the barn for a drink when I hear Jasper's car pull up. I head out to greet him when I see he has his girl with him.. She is sexy, has on a all black outfit, with black hat and boots. He helps her out of the car, taking her hand and then kisses. I try and hold back a growl at seeing it. Thinking what the hell does she see in him! I can be better than him! I walk over and greet them, and ask if he will be riding his usual. He says yes and ask if there is a gentle mustang that Bella could ride. I'm glad I picked Jazzy she will be just right for her. I tell Jasper yes and go get Gypsy and Jazzy and bring them over. Handing Gypsy off to Jasper and started to offer to help Bella up, when Jasper hands me back Gypsy and starts over to Bella. Who is now already up asking Jasper whats taking him so long. I try and hold back a laugh when I see the look of shock on Jasper's face. He gets up on Gypsy now and they head out. I go back to work, thinking of ways to find out how to talk to this Bella.....

* * *

Alice's Pov..

After getting to go shopping with Bella to get her outfit for her first date with Jasper. I couldn't wait to hear how things went. I think I ended up driving Emmett crazy. After a while he said he needed to run out for a while and help Jacob and Rose with something. So I tried to find things to keep me from calling Bella and asking how things are going. I ended up surfing the web looking at the new fashions coming out this fall. Before too long Rose, Jacob and Emmett came in. We sat around talking and just having a good time. Jacob was the first to ask where Bella was, being it was Friday night and we weren't together hanging out here. I giggled and said "Bella is on a date" and waited for the reaction. Rose was the first to start choking on her drink, Jacob looked at me then Emmett again and ask "Did I hear you right? Did you say our Bells is on a date?" I nod and Emmett sighs. I glare at him for a second before answering Rose's unasked question and Jacob's asked questions, "Yes! Our Bella is on a date. Jasper finally called her today and asked her to dinner, and picked her up at 6:30 tonight. And I'm dying to know how things are going." Rose just sits there for a second before asking when I called to check on her to make sure she is ok. I tell her that I haven't and sigh.

The topic of Bella drops at that being Emmett asked how the garage is doing and what cool cars they have seen. They tell Emmett about getting in a few cars. We go about playing cards for a while. When Rose its a call for Edward letting her know he is on his way home from the studio, so he calls it a night and head home. Jacob says he has to get going to that he is meeting up with a friend from the reservation to go to some club they been hearing about. So Emmett and I call it a night too and head to bed. We go and do our normal nightly things before bed.

After getting that done we head to bed. While laying there Emmett starts to kiss my neck and tell me how much he loves me. I roll over and kiss him, before too long he deepens the kisses. I run my hand up his side till they are warped around his neck pulling myself closer to him raising my leg up his side. He takes my leg and hold me there while rolling me on to my back. "Ali, baby I want you!" Emmett moans into the kiss. I tell him back I want him too by moving my hips into him. That's all the answer he needs before he moves himself to enter me. "Baby your so wet! I love it when your wet for me!" he moans again before thrusting into me. He goes slow at first giving me a chance to get use to his size. Then slowly getting faster and faster, going deeper with each thrust. "Oh God...harder...baby" I gasps between thrust. Its not too long before I feel my walls start to tighten showing I'm very close. "Em, I'm close baby I want you to cum with me... Please!" I tell him. Just as he grunts to tell me he is close too. Just a few more deep thrust and he falls over the edge with me. After our breathing clams down, we say our good night we drift off to sleep.

I woke up early to call Bella to see how her date went. I dial her number it rings three times before she answers.

"Hi Alice." Bella answers.

"Hey girl, so how was your date? What did you do? Where did you go? Did you get a kiss good night? Come one girl spill the details... I'm dying to know." I asked.

"Wow!!! Slow down there. One question at a time. First date never ended." She answers. Then the line goes silent for a second before.

"WHAT!? What do you mean it never ended???" I yell at first before remembering Emmett is sleeping yet.

"Well, lets see... to answer your first round of questions. Date is going good" I giggled and continued with "We went to dinner, then to a cute club called Sugar. And as for the good night kiss yes it was good. Any other questions?" She answered with a giggle.

"Yes, what did you mean the date never ended...... OMG Bella you didn't!!!" I say with a slight yell at the end

"What do you mean by didn't?" She says.

"BELLA!!! Don't play shy with me girl! I know you know what I'm asking.. Well is he good?" I asked while giggling myself.

"Well.. I don't want to kiss and tell on the phone. Maybe when I find out whats going on... I can call ya back and we can set something up?! Okay?" she asks.

"Oh no!! Your going to make me wait! Your so mean!!!" I whined into the phone.

"Sorry Alice, but I need to go......." She started to say when I cut me off.

"Bella you better call me as soon as you know your plans for the rest of the day.. I will be waiting! Okay!? You go and have some fun. Love ya girl"

"Love ya too Alice, Talk to you later." Then she hangs up!

Here I am again waiting to find out how things went. At least I can tell they went good being he is still with her! After a few hours I get a text from Bella saying "Sorry but it looks like my day is booked. Talk to ya tomorrow. I promise to have girl time with ya. Love ya. -B" I send back "Bell I will be waiting, and I want to know everything, love ya too! -A" The rest of the day was spent with Emmett, cuddling and watching a movie while wondering how Bella's day date is going.

* * *

Jacob's Pov..

While at the garage today my buddies had text about wanting to check out this new club that opened not far from here. I was just texting them back when Emmett came in, saying Alice was driving him nuts and he needed to get away for a few. So we hung out for a while chatting and what not till Rose was done working on the car she had. She told the guy she would have it done this evening. She was just finishing when he should up. She took care of him and we closed up for the night. Emmett had asked us to come hang out for a few to help get Alice mind of what was driving her nuts. So we head to his place all taking our own cars.

When we got there Alice was surfing the net. However she was bouncing in her chair, you could tell she wasn't fully into what she was looking at online. As we all got settled into what we were doing, that is when I noticed Bella wasn't there. Could this be why Al was driving Em nuts? So I had to ask "Where is Bella tonight?" With that Al giggled and said "Bella is on a date" Rose started to choke on her drink and I looked at Em then back at Al "Did I hear you right? Did you say our Bells is on a date?" I asked. Al and Em both nodded and Em sighed. That answers my question before about Em if Bells not being her was what was driving the pixie crazy. As Em sighed I noticed Al glared at him. Then said "Yes! Our Bella is on a date. Jasper finally called her today and asked her to dinner, and picked her up at 6:30 tonight. And I'm dying to know how things are going." After a second we hear Rose ask Al if she has called to check on Bella, Al says no she hasn't and sighs. Saying that this topic need to be dropped before she calls her.

Once the topic is dropped we play some cards for a while just chatting about everything. When Rose gets a call and excuse herself to answer it, a few minutes later she comes back and says that Edward is heading home from the studio where he has been working the last few weeks. That she is going to take off, with that I see its around 10pm and the guys want to meet around 11pm at the reservation. So I tell them I need to take off too, that I'm meeting up with some friends to check out a new club. I don't tell them what type of club. Not wanting to hear them rant about it..

I meet up with the guys from the reservation, Embry, Paul, Sam and Jared. We all get into Sam trailblazer being its the biggest to hold all of us. And head into town where Déjà Vu is at. Once we get there, we park and head in. Once inside we find a spot that is easy to see everything and get drinks. A nice looking strawberry blonde comes over and runs her hands over my shoulders before leaning in close to ask if we need anything. I tell her beers for everyone, and maybe a dance from her later.

We watch the girls for a while, till I noticed the strawberry blonde was going up to do her number. With that I told the boys I would be back after her number was up. Moved closer to the stage to see her closer up. As she was getting started she walked the stage swing her hips, till she stopped in front of me. She leans down and says "see you come to get a better look for your dance later" I give her a cocky grin and nod. She goes back to walking before grabbing the pole and swing around it before hocking her leg and flipping back. She does a few more thing on the pole before swing around one last time and stopping in front of me again. Where she slowly slides one strap to her bar down then the other then knees before me and says "could you help me here and unclasp the back" I nod and help her out. Once its open she turns around and jiggles her perk tits right in my face, making me want to run my tongue over them. Then slowly slides back on to the stage where she dances a little longer. Before the next girl comes out to take over.

With that I get up and head to the restroom, to take a leak and will the ragging hard on I have going. On my way out of the restroom, I see her strut her way over to me hips swing with each step. Till she is right in front of me, she leans in and ask if I enjoyed the show, that I could get a private show anytime I wanted all I had to do is ask and hands me her number and walks off. I had back to the table and Sam is watching a dark haired girl that is on the stage now. The rest of the guys seem to be having just as good of a time.

We hang out for a while there, I seen Tanya dance a few more times. Its getting close to closing time and I wave her over and ask if she is doing anything after she gets off. She says no, that she is free. But she isn't able to leave right away, and ask if its cool I meet her back in a hour after close. I tell her that works for me being I didn't have my own car. We say our good byes for now. And I head back to the reservation with the guys, and pick up my car. Telling the guys I had to get going I was meeting the strawberry blonde for coffee.

I meet back up with Tanya at the club, and we head off to her place to have 'coffee' as she put it. Once we get there, she tells me to make myself comfortable that she was going to get a shower. So I hang out in her living room for a few, before she walks out wearing a robe. But I am unable to see under it, she sits down next to me. Then leans over and starts kissing along my neck to my ear, where she says "I know you didn't want to come here for just coffee so why don't we just move into the bedroom?" With her saying this I'm on my feet faster than you can blink, picking her up. "Babe whats to door to your room!?" I ask her. She points me in the right direction. Once's in the room I drop her on the bed softly, that's when I notice she is nude under it. I let out a growl, and start taking off my clothing.

She has moved into the middle of the bed, looking at me with hooded eyes. As I finish getting undressed, I crawl on to the bed so that I'm hovering over her. When I feel her slide a condom on me and lines me up with her pussy that I see is already wet. I move so that my tip is now just inside her when she bucks and had me fill her fully. I let out a hiss of pleasure before I start thrusting faster going deeper with each thrust. She moans about how good I feel and to go faster and harder.

After a while I feel that I'm getting close, so I move my hand down to her clit and start rubbing and pinching. And not to long after I do this she lets go and orgasm hard, milking me for all I have. That's all it take for me to go over the damn with her and cum hard into her, once I'm done I fall down onto her catching my breath. Once our breath is steady again I pull out and go and clean myself up. I walk back into the bedroom after getting cleaned up getting ready to get dressed to go home. Knowing this is going to be it for us for the night. But Tanya shocks me and tells me to come to bed. I ask her "Are you saying you want me to stay the night?" She said "yes now get your sexy ass in here." With that I get back in bed with her, and pull her to me an fall asleep holding her.

____________

_**A/N: Sorry I didnt get to Edward this time. I will however add him in Chapter 11. As you can see Jacob is like Jasper seems to have a lot to say. Sorry I seem to click with writing them more. And you can see how Jacob meets his girl too. **_

_**James will be making a show again later on. I just wanted to give ya a ideal of why he was looking at Bella the way he was with Jazz right there.**_

_**Please tell me what ya think. And again Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This chapter will start off with a little of Rose and Edward. Then go back to Bella and Jasper. I just want to give ya a little of the others. Again thanks for reading and reviewing and adding me to your favorites lists and notices. **_

_**As always I don't own anything, I just love toying with them.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Rosalie's Pov...

I been working pretty hard the last few days getting this car fixed for Felix. He brought in a 1970 Chevrolet Camaro, that needed a tune up and good engine cleaning. It had been sitting for a while, so it needed a lot of work. I has taken me a little longer than I had planned for it. So I had to call him this afternoon and tell him I still had a few hours left of work to do and that It should be done around 7:30pm. As I look at the clock I see its getting close to 7pm and I have just a few little things left. When I hear Emmett's booming voice as he comes into the garage and goes on about how Alice is driving he nuts and he need to get away for a few. And Jacob had finished doing what he needed to do so they hung out while I finished up the last few things needed tightened and whipped off.

Once I rolled out from under the car I see Felix heading into the office area. So I wash up and head in. We take care of business and I pull the car out and hand over the keys and tell him if he needs anymore work done to let me know and to send his friends my way. With that he says thanks and drives off.

I go in and greet Emmett and find out what the plans for the evening are being Edward hasn't called yet. He has been working hard the last few weeks on the songs he is recording for a friends CD that got signed with a record company here in town. Emmett says he need to get back to Alice, that he has given her alone time to stop acting crazy as he put it. He didn't really go into detail about whats got the Pixie so worked up. Just that we will know once we get there. That he is sure she won't keep quiet for too long after we get there.

So we all head to Em and Ali place. Once we get there, Ali greets us and we fall into our normal small talk and what not. We start off the night with a few drinks, that's when Jake ask Al where Bella is. We learn she is on a date, with this Jasper guy. I have yet to really meet him with work and spending time with Edward when I can. I ask Ali if she has called Bells yet and learn she hasn't and with her sigh at the end, tells us to change the topic or she will.

We end up playing cards for a while then my phone rings, letting me know its Edward. I excuse myself to answer.

"Hey baby" I answer.

"Hi Rose, its so good to hear you." he says.

"Been a long day again?" I ask.

"Yes but I have good news. We finished it tonight. So I'm all yours the rest of the night and all day tomorrow. Are you at home?" he says.

"No I'm over at Em and Alice's, but I can come home now if you like? I have missed you." I tell him

"Sure Rose come home I should be there in 30 minutes. See you then Love." he says

"Ok baby, I will see ya in a few love you." then we hang up.

I head back in and let the gang know that Edward is on his way home, and I was taking off to visit with him. That I would see them again in a few days or whenever we can all get to get together again. We say our good byes, I tell Jake I will see him Monday. The shop is closed over the weekend. With that I head home.

I pull into the drive just as Edward pulls in behind me. We both get parked, I jump out of the car and run to him. I jump into his waiting arms, telling him how much I missed him with kisses all over his face and neck till I get to his ear and say "Baby I love you so much, and I'm proud of you! I can't wait to hear how good it is when its all done" "Love, I love you too. And I can't wait for you to hear it. But right now I want to get you inside and have my way with you!"

He sets me back down and we walk inside.

___________________

Edward's Pov...

I have been in the studio the last few weeks working on some of the songs I had wrote with a friend. He had just got signed to a record company. they loved a lot of the stuff we had put together for him as a demo CD. But said I had to be background vocals for him. I was happy to help him out. I just didn't think it would be such long hours with the few classes I had at the school teaching. Then having to drive into the city to record with him. I felt like I didn't see near enough of my Rose. She is the love of my life! The day I meet her when she was walking to one of her classes I knew she was the one for me. It didn't take long for us to get to know one another and get married not soon after in a small wedding. Still to this day we never have had a fight. But the last few weeks have been hard on both us, we haven't been apart this much. So we have been doing what we can to spend time with one another each night.

But tonight is a great night, Jackson and I had finished his CD along with a few other buddies that were helping. So I get to go home before 12midnight, I tell the guys I can't go with them for drinks tonight I had to see my baby. Its been too long to spend a good amount of time. So I excuse myself for the night and take off. On my way to the car I call Rose and tell her to good news and that I'm on my way home to her! She lets me know she is on her way back to the house to that she was visiting with Emmett and Alice! Its been a while that I have hung out with them too. Hopefully we can meet up with them later this week. Tonight I just want to be with her.

I get to the house just as she is getting there. I'm out of my car just as she gets out of hers, she comes running to my open arms. She hugs me and kisses me all over and up to my ear where she tells me she loves me and all. I return the statement and tell her we need to get inside. That I want to be with her, that its been to long.

We head inside and drop our things off by the door. And make our way to the bedroom, where I pull her to me and kiss her. We break only to catch our breath, but my lips never leave her skin as I kiss along her jaw to her neck were I nibble and suck just under her ear. Where I know it drives her crazy with desire. She moans and says "Baby....now please." That is all I need to hear before I pick her up and lay her down on the bed and start to undo her shirt. She tells me to stop and take off my cloths that she will get hers!

Once we are undressed, we lay down in the bed with her under me. I tell her I love her one more time before I thrust into her. She cries out about how good it feels. I move slow at first to get her a few to get use to me, before making love to her. Before long she is telling me she is close, I move my hand down rub her clit just a few times before she start to clamp down on me and milk me. Sending me over with her at the same time she orgasms. Once I'm finish I lean down and give her one last kiss before pulling out and laying next to her. Pulling her close to me and falling asleep together.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I said I would go back to Bella and Jasper after giving ya Rose and Edward. But we know how Bella and Jasper can get long. I figured a short chapter is fine. For a change, however don't be shocked if I have another update today.. I did a lot of sleeping yesterday and there isn't anything going on here. Being its just Hubby and I, and our close family is all out of state.**_

_**Again please review for me. I love to hear your thoughts on things.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts.**_

___________

Bella's Pov...

After sending off the text to Alice letting her know I would speak to her tomorrow. We rode to the ranch in comfortable silence just enjoying being together. The ride wasn't that long to the ranch. Once we go there we were greeted by one of the ranch hands, Jasper called him James. He seem to be a bit odd, and stared at me, more than I would of liked. From seeing the look on Jasper's face he wasn't liking the attention either. So he asked about a horse for me to ride. At that James seem to get the point to get to work and stop staring. He went and brought out two horse, that Jasper called Mustangs. One was all black to a dark brown with some white on the face. The other was white with brown markings, they are both beautiful horses. James gave the rains to the black one to Jasper. Then headed me the white one with brown, I had no problem at all hooping up on it. After getting up the horse who I learned was name Jazzy, I saw Jasper hand his rains back to James and head toward me when he stopped in his tracks when he saw I was saddles and waiting for him. So I asked him what was taking him so long, he shook his head and said nothing was.

After that we took off riding for a while just enjoying the nature around us. Every now and then chatting about simple things. It wasn't too long into the ride and I noticed I was getting a little hungry, but didn't want the ride to end so I didn't say anything. But I think Jasper may have been getting hungry too, due to the fact he asked if I was ready for lunch. So I told him yes, then he had me follow him for a short ways. We came up to a trail that lead a little ways in to the forest, till we came up on a some field. That is when I noticed the picnic set up, a blanket along with a basket and a bucket with a bottle of wine sitting in it.

After we got closer, Jasper hooped down off his horse, who's name is Gypsy. He came over and helped me down and took the rains and tied them up. After that, he walked back over to where I was waiting. I just had to tell him how much I was enjoying our time together and how I was feeling. So I met him half way back to me with a big hug, and telling him, "Jazz, this day has been so much fun, I can see why you come out here every week and ride. Its a great way to look back over the week, and think about things. Thank you for letting me be apart of this with you." With that he gave me a kiss on the lips, then saying to me "I love that I was able to share this with you, I hope that we can do this together more often. Its so great to have someone to share this with. Thank you for joining me." With that we go and sit down on the blanket where he starts setting up things for us to eat. I feed him and he feeds me a few things, and we just enjoy being with one another. Stealing kisses every now and then, once we are done eating. Jasper cleans up and packed up the unneeded stuff. Then pulls me into his lap where I snuggle into him, while he kisses my neck and nibbles on my ear. He tells "Darlin' the last twenty four hours have been the best of my life, I'm so thankful that I have been able to share them with you. I really look forward to having many more special times with you. I hope that you will keep this going and see where things take us." I turn to look him in the eyes and say "I would love nothing more than to keep this going and seeing where the next adventure takes us."

After we chatted about how things have been for us the last twenty four hours, and that we each don't want things to stop. We continue to cuddle for a while, with him nibbling and kissing on my neck. I get to the point I want more and move so that I'm able to kiss him, taking his bottom lip into my mouth and nibble on it lightly. With this Jasper moves his hands to deepen the kiss and pull us onto the blanket. As we slowly lay down I move to straddle him. I look him in the eyes for a short time, before we start making out again. Which leads him to saying "Darlin' don't start something you can't finish!" I let out a low moan and say to myself he is in for a shock. I can tell by the look in his eyes when I look at him, that he isn't sure what I want to do but is willing to do it. With that I say "Who said I wasn't planing on finishing what I'm started."

After I set myself set up so that I can unbuckle his jeans, I pull up his shirt so its out of his jeans, and out of the way. I look up at him with hooded eyes through my eye lashes., and started to unbuckle his belt. I wait just a second to see if he is going to stop before I fully undo the belt and start unbuttoning the buttons on his jeans and his button up fly. All the while he is watching with hooded eyes, showing his desire to see what I'm going to do. I slowly lower my head so that I'm at the base of his hard cock, where I start to lick lightly then go from the base to the tip. I then take him fully into my mouth, and start sucking him in and out going deeper with each pass. Till I have him as far as I can go without having problems. I can see that he is fighting to buck, he has his hands tightly holding the blanket. After a few passes he moves his hands to my hair and helps set a pace that he can meet me with. I keep sucking and circling my tongue around him for a while. Till he cries out "Sweetheart!" I look up at him through eyelashes as to ask if he is close or if he needs something. But I keep sucking and running my tongue over him till I feel him start to throb to let me know he is going to cum. I hum around him slightly to let him know to cum and that seems to be all he needs. He cums while crying out my name. I swallow everything he has to offer me. Licking and sucking to make sure not one little drop is wasted. Once he is done I lick and clean him up before looking up at him and answer the unasked question in his eyes that he does not seem to know he is asking. "Baby you taste great, I didn't want to waste it." I tell him while giggling slightly, along with blushing. Giving blow jobs is one of the few things about sex I never saw myself doing a lot of, but with Jasper I can see me doing it all the time. He has a incredibility taste that I want to taste again and again. After I tell him that, he pulls his pants back u and grabs me and pulls me to lay with him.

We lay like this for the rest of the afternoon, just enjoying one an others company while watching the sky and clouds. It was just before dust when we headed back to the ranch to drop of Jazzy and Gypsy. After than we went back to my place to get cleaned up and head out for dinner. On the way to my place I get a text from Edward saying,

_B-_

_Are you free this evening to hang out? Its been a while! _

_E-_

I ask Jasper if he had plans for us, other than going to eat. He says no just eating was all he planned, was going to see what I wanted to do after that. I ask him if he would like to hang out with Edward and Rose, and most likely the rest of the gang. He says that's fine with him, as long as we were together we could just sit around the house watching movies. So I text Edward back with,

_E-_

_Yeah 'we' are free to come hang out. Where and when? And who all will be there?_

_B-_

And wait for him to answer. Wasn't a very long wait and its what I had expected.

_B-_

_We? and Everyone, R and I's place...7ish will be fine._

_E-_

I answer him and tell him that 7ish is fine for us. Just as I finish up with that we pull up to my place. "Jazz, baby are you ok with staying again tonight?" I ask him. "Darlin' I was hoping you would ask. I packed a bag just in case, but would have been okay with going home to. As long as I could to see you the next day for sure." he answers. After that he gives me a quick chaste kiss before getting out of the car, and helping me out. He gets his bag and the stuff from the picnic that needs to be put in the refrigerator.

After getting cleaned up and changed, we head out the all you can eat Chinese place down the street from my place. We have a uneventful time at dinner. Jasper asked about who all would be where we were going. I told him pretty much everyone and whoever Jacob's new girl is. We finish up dinner and head over to Edward's and Rose's place.

Once we get there, Jasper leans over and gives me a kiss. Stating he didn't know when he would be able to again, and he didn't want to miss his chance. After that we headed up to the door, before I even got to knock Rose was there pulling me into a hug and whispering that Alice was going to jump me as soon as she saw me to be ready to pull her from the room. Once that was over I introduced Jasper and Rose, then we headed inside. I was thankful that Alice hadn't made it yet and I had a chance to visit with everyone before being dragged off for questioning. Jasper seem to hit it off with everyone, Edward and him seem to have some stuff in common.

Wasn't long before I got a text from Jacob, saying that he would be there to let others know he has a 'female friend with him'. I let everyone know, and went back to sitting next to Jasper while, Edward talked. Rose filled me in on whats been going on at her shop and the latest car she fixed. When we hard a knock at the door, I prayed it wasn't Alice yet. I was so not ready to be questioned about everything. I was in luck it was Jacob and his 'female friend'. He introduced her to me first, "Bella this is Tanya, Tanya this is my good friend Bella." "Nice to meet you Bella, Jacob has said a lot of nice things about you." Tanya says to me. "Nice to meet you too Tanya, hope its all been good stuff." After that we all hung out and chatted getting to know Tanya.

It wasn't long after Jacob and Tanya showed up that the evil pixie can. After they got all settled in and meet Tanya, Alice came to me and asked if she could talk to me for a second. I gave Jasper a quick chaste kiss on the cheek and went with Alice to 'talk' as he put it.

"Well?" is all Alice said once we were in the kitchen out of ear shot of the others.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Bella, come on now you know what I want to know."

"Well, I told you how the date started and you have a ideal of how it ended."

"Yes, I know that much. What happened today that you were 'busy'?" she asked giving air quotes to busy.

"When I sent the message we were on your way to a ranch that Jasper goes to every weekend. He took me horse back riding and we had a picnic lunch and just hung out and got to know one another more." I told her.

"So other than him showing you a good time. How are things? You both give off this vibe of being truly happy. Are you?" she asked.

"Alice, I have never felt anything like this. I can't stand to be away from him for more than a few minutes and I can see myself with him many years down the road. How soon is too soon to say your falling in-love with someone? Can it be instant or is it something that takes time." I asked while looking toward the living room where Jasper was talking to Jacob and Emmett along with Tanya who was hanging on Jacob's arm. Jasper must of sensed me looking being he looked over at me and winked.

"Bella, There is no time frame for falling in-love. Some can do it instantly and others it may take time to show. And from watching you to interaction with him, I would say your both in-love. Has he said that he loves you?"

"No he hasn't but I can feel it in his touch and see it in the way he looks at me. Unless its wishful thinking on my part." I tell her just as Emmett says that he wants to play cards or something. So we joined everyone in the living room, and started to play some cards but that didn't last long before we all had a good about to drink. We just pretty much hung out and joked with one another. We really got to know each better and it seems that Tanya fits into the group of us just as well as Jasper does. I can us all hanging out more in the future. Jacob came over and asked if he could talk to me for a few before he takes off. I give Jasper a kiss on the cheek and go outside with Jacob.

"Bells, I wanted to get your thoughts on Tanya. And find out whats going on with you and Jasper." he says.

"Jake, She is pretty cool, she seems to fit in great with the rest of us. She seems to be good with you. I'm happy for you." I tell him.

"And?" he ask.

"Jake, Jasper and I are still new, things are moving great with us. I can see us really being more than just what we are now. I can see myself being in-love with him and having a family one day. I just hope he is feeling the same as me." I tell him and wait to see what he will say next, this is the first time I have really shown this kinda reaction to a guy. I'm sure that he is a little worried about me.

"Bells, just watching you together I would have to say he is already there. He might be a little scared to go there right away, that he might scare you off. But he does care more for you than he has fully said yet. I'm beyond happy for you, you deserve to be as happy as the rest of us." He tells me this and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading back in.

Once inside Jasper looks over at me and ask with his eyes if everything is okay. I nod and head over to him. As soon as I get next to him, her warps his arm around me and kisses my temple before going back to talking with the others. We hang out for a little longer before I ask Jasper if he is ready to head back to my place for the night. He says that when ever I'm ready he is ready. With that we say our good nights and head out. With promises to Alice I would get in touch with her this week to hang out.

The drive home was quiet with us both seeming to be lost in our own thoughts. He has his right hand rubbing my leg in soothing circles, stealing glances from time to time. When we get to the house Jasper helps me out of the car and we walk to the door. I let us in, we settle onto the couch for a few before calling it a night and heading the bed..

_________

_**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, I had a little bit of a rough time writing it. I want to again thank you for adding me to your favorites list and all. Means a lot to me. Please review and let me know what you all think. I really would love to hear from you.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts.**_

______________

Chapter 13

Jasper's Pov...

After spending the afternoon with Bella, we headed back to the ranch to return Jazzy and Gypsy. We dropped them off and headed back to her place to get cleaned up, and head out to a small diner for dinner. Along the way she got a text from Edward asking if she wanted to come over. She asked if I had any plans in mind for us, if not she wanted to know if I wanted to go with her to Edward and Rosalie's. I told her that I was fine with it that we could go, that as long as we were together. When we got to her place she asked if I was ok with staying over again, I told her yes that I had packed a bag just in case. That If she didn't ask I was okay with going home. Once we got to her place, we got cleaned up and then headed out to dinner then over to Rosalie and Edward's place to meet up with her friends for the evening.

I'm just a little worried about how I will fit in with her friends. I seem to hit it off good with Emmett, but he is the only one I really know. So when we got there I leaned over over and gave her a kisses. And told her, I wasn't sure if I would have a chance to give her one for a while and I wanted to give her one now. We hung out for a while I got to meet all her friends they all seem to be really good. Alice and Jacob seem to be her closes friends, and a little more over bearing that the others. I could tell they wanted to know what was going on with us, just by the way they kept watching her and me. Bella didn't seem to noticed that they were keeping a close watch on her. It made me feel good to know her friends are there looking out for her.

Once Alice took Bella into the other room to talk, Emmett just shook his head as he watching them leave. With that I went to ask him whats up, "Emmett whats with the head shaking?" I ask. "Jazz, Alice has been going nuts wanting to know what the hell you too been doing the last few days. Its like she can't want to jump Bells." he said. "Ah, I see.. she is one of the type of girlfriends that wants to know everything?" I asked. He said, "Jazz, I want ya to know if you make Bells happy then your cool in my book. And from looking at you two together that's not a problem. She is the happiest I have ever seen her." With that the topic ended. The rest of the evening was pretty much just having a good time and getting to know everyone. As the time got to be pretty late, Jacob came over to where Bella was currently sitting on my lap as we all were chatting. Asking if he could talk to her for a few before he took off for the night that Tanya needed to get home soon.

Bella gave me a kiss before getting up and going with him outside. They chatted for awhile, while I chatted with Edward about music he is working with a friend. He said the last few weeks have been pretty busy with teaching his few classes then going downtown to record with his friend and there band. That he never knew that recording a CD could be so trying. I told him I wouldn't mind hearing his stuff sometime. After that we chatted some more about pretty much everything. Then Bella and Jacob came back in. I gave Bella a look as if to ask if everything is okay. She nodded and came over to me, as soon as I could reach for her I wrapped my arm around her and kissed temple then went back to talking with everyone. After chatting and whatnot for a little while longer I asked if she was ready to get going when she yawned a few times trying to hide it.

She said yes and we said our good nights and headed back to her place. The ride back was pretty quiet, I had my right hand on her leg rubbing soothing circles. Every now and then I would steal a glance at her, as she did with me. Once we got to her place I helped her out of the car and walked with her to the door, she opened it and we went in. We went into the living room and cuddled still both seeming to be lost in our own thoughts. After sitting there for sometime I moved so I was able to reach her neck and started kissing and nibbling lightly, till I was to her ear and asked if she was ready to go to bed. She nodded and said "Yes but not to sleep right away." and blushed.

I asked "What did you have in mind Darlin'?" She looked up at me and smiled before saying "Would you make love to me?" then hide her fave in the cock of my neck. "Darlin there is no need to hide after asking me that. I would love to make love to you." I tell her before getting up off the couch and leaning down and picking her up bridal style and caring her to the bed room. Where I lay her down gently on the bed, slowly taking her shirt off and then making my way down to her pants and removing them, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Before undressing myself down to my boxers. Slowly I kiss my way up her legs till I'm hovering over her, looking her in the eyes before saying "Bella...." But she cuts me off with a kiss, slowly running her tongue along my lips asking to deepen the kiss. I open instantly for her and deepen the kiss with a moan deep in my chest. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I'm worried its too soon.

We only break from the kiss due to us both needing air. I kiss my way down her jawline to her neck up to her ear. Where I say "Darlin' I could never get tired of kissing you or feeling you in my arms." she lets out a whimper with that. Tightening her arms around me pulling me close to her. She starts to say something but I cut her off with a kiss and slowly run my hands up and down her sides feeling every inch of her skin. Slowly running them around her till I'm at the clasp of her bra. Where she arches her back off the bed to give me room to undo it and take the bra off. As I slide the straps down her arms I kiss her collarbone and over to her right shoulder then to her left shoulder, removing the bra fully and throwing it to the floor with the rest of the clothing. I kneel back on my feel so I can run my hands over her breast at the same time. I rub circles over the nipples before taking her right one into my mouth sucking and nibbling on it. While my right hand is rubbing and pinching her left breast. After a few I switch sides and do the same thing. All the while she is moaning and arching her back to me so that she is pushing herself closer to me. I slowly make my way down her stomach down to her hipbones kissing her right then over to her left side, slowly sliding my fingers under her panties so I can pull them down slowly kissing along the way. Once they are off, I stand and remove my boxers before getting back on the bed where I'm hovering over her again. I look her in the eyes, and slowly enter her, giving her body a chance to adjust to me being there. Then slowly thrust in and out, till she arches and cries out for me to go faster and deeper. I grab a hold of her lefts and move them so that she has her legs going up my chest, this gives me access to go deeper. I speed up just at little as her I hit her deeper. Its not look before I start to feel her walls tighten around me, I can feel myself getting even closer with each tightening of her walls. "Darlin', I'm close cum with me love, I want to feel you cum around me." I call out to her as I feel myself getting ready to go over the edge. Just as I finish she screams out and cums around me, with me following right behind her. I pump a few more times to help her ride out her orgasm longer.

Once we get our breathing back somewhat normal I pull out from her and lay down next to her. Pulling her close to me, holding her tight for a few before going to clean up. I'm longing to tell her that I'm madly in-love with her. Instead of saying it out loud I just say it in my head over and over repeating 'I love you Bella'. We lay this way for a few then I ask her if she would like to take a shower before bed, she answers yes. I get up and pick her up bridal style and carry her into the bathroom and set her down on the counter top before turning on the shower and setting the temperature so its not to hot and not to cold. While waiting for it to get just right, I went back to where Bella was sitting and looked her in the eyes and leaned in for a quick chaste kiss before picker her up. But she surprised me and warped her legs around me and pulled me close to her. Saying "I love that you are so sweet to me, and want to take good care of me." My heart skipped a beat when she said I love, I was waiting for her to say I love you. "Sweetheart, there is no one I would rather take care of than you. I hope you can see that I don't want to be anywhere than here with you showing you how great and special you are and what you mean to me." After saying that I picked her up and carried her to the shower.

After showering we dried off and went to bed. I wasn't able to sleep right away, however Bella drifted right off to sleep as soon as we got comfortable in bed. It wasn't to long after that, that she started to talk in her sleep. I laid there holding her while she mumbled a few things that I was unable to understand. Then she sighed and said "I love you so much Jazz." it was as if she knew I was listening to her. I sighed and tightened my hold just a little on her not enough to wake her but enough to hold her closer to me. With that I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke in the morning to my cell going off with my morning alarm at 5am. I knew it was time to start a new day, however I was a little confused where I was. That was till I felt Bella in my arms, that's when I felt like I was where I was suppose to be, it felt like home. I gently kissed the top of her head before getting out of bed without waking her. She didn't say if she had to work today or not. So I didn't want to wake I if she had the day free to sleep in. I went the bathroom and brushed my teeth before heading to her living room with my computer to check what I needed to do today at school and see if I had any new messages to answer in Email. I saw that my friend Peter and his wife message to see how the school was going and if they could come visit in the next few weeks that they would be in Seattle for some meetings they were attending. I quickly emailed them back and said when every was free with them I'm sure I can swing. Just to give me a days notices to set things up and make sure no plans were made before hand. Give them a quick run down on whats going on and that I had meet the girl I want to marry. And told them to get in touch with me again soon. After doing that I closed my laptop and headed back to the room to get dressed for the day.

When I got to the door I heard Bella whimpering. I hurried into the room to see what was wrong, as soon as she saw me she stopped. "Bella?" I asked. She just looked at me, "Whats wrong love?" I asked her. She shook her head, again I asked her what was wrong. And why she was so upset, she shook her head again and hide her face in hands. With that I climbed into bed with her and pulled her close to me and held her telling her its okay that I'm here and not going anywhere. With that she said "I was scared you left and didn't want me anymore. I woke up and you were gone. I'm sorry to have scared you." I held her tight and asked, "Bella, why would you think I would leave you? I couldn't leave you for anything. Your to special to me to leave you. I'm sorry if my getting up and leaving the room scared you." She nodded and hugged me back, we stayed this way for a few minutes longer. I let her know I have 4 classes this morning and my afternoon is free. She nodded and said she is free all day, just has some stuff to do here before she can take off and go out. With that I gave her another tight hug and kiss before getting up to get dressed.

After we got dressed for the day, I asked if she wanted to go get coffee before I had to head into the school for classes. She said yes and that we should take two cars so that she can come back home. I agreed even though I didn't want to be apart from her till I had to be at the school. But I'm sure she would want to have her own car, in case she needs to run out or something. Before we get into our own cars I gave her a kiss and said I would see he in a few, and I would miss her and helped her into her car before walking over to mine.

We met at the coffee shop, where I helped her from her car and told her to just go find a seat and I would order our drinks and pay for them. She didn't seem to like it but I told her I knew just what she would want and to go sit down I would be there in a second with them. After kissing her and pushing her toward a table, I went and ordered our drinks. A Caramel Macchiato for Bella and Vanilla Latte for me, after getting them and paying I made my way over to her. She had her phone out typing into it, she looked up and smiled at me when I sat down next to her. I handed her drink to her "Hope you like this sweetheart." I said with a cocky grin, knowing she would being I have seen her get it each time she came in. She looked down at the drink and back up at me "Jazz how did you know I loved to get this here?" It was my turn to blush and want to hide my face. I looked at my watch and saw that I wouldn't have enough time to really explain, so I told her that this afternoon I would be able to tell her. She agreed and sipped her drink and we just enjoyed being in each others company before I had to leave. As it got closer to the time I had to leave. I told her to have a great morning and that I would for sure see her this afternoon. That if she wanted I could see if we could go horse back riding for a few hours this afternoon if she wanted. She said we could see what the day brings. With that we parted ways for the morning, with promises to see one another in a few hours. I kissed her good bye and headed for my car. Sighing as I got in, I can't wait till we are back together so I can hold her again. This morning is going to be long.

Once I got to the school I stopped into the office to see if there was any mail in my box and to see if Emmett was in yet. I wanted to get his input on if telling Bella I loved her now would be too soon for her. His thoughts aren't going to change how I feel but give me a ideal of how she react to me saying it sooner rather than later. I'm not sure how long I can wait till I tell her. She is it for me, I see myself living my life with her. I just pray that she feels the same way. There was a note saying that a few of my students were going to be out of class today due to some program they were in, that a class mate was getting there work for the day so they could turn it in tomorrow.

So I headed off to see if Emmett was in his office. I found him just outside his office talking to another teacher about a student they had that needed to get their grades up so they could keep playing sports. I waited off to the side not wanting to over hear anything but where Emmett could see me. Once he was done talking he waved me over and we went into his office were he shut the door so we could have some privacy. I was thankful for this. I really don't want to talk about this were others could hear. We did our usual greeting and sat down. I cleared my thought and explained that I have something to talk about and that I would rather that it stay between us till I have a chance to go over things in my head a little more. He agreed to keep this between us and told me to go a head and tell him what I wanted to talk about.

"Well to start off with you know that things with Bella and I have been moving pretty quick the last few weeks. I can truly say that I don't mind that they have. I'm just worried they might be a little fast for Bella. What are your thoughts about this? Being you have been friends with her longer." I said.

"Well from seeing how you guys were the other night I would say things are just were she wants them to be. She seem to be in a great place with you. Like I said if she is happy, then the rest of us are. Is there something else you want to ask? " Emmett said.

"Yeah I have one more thing. How do you think she would react if I told her I loved her already? I really do love her and I can see us growing old together but I don't want to scare her off, by saying it to early. Though I don't want to wait to long.. So I'm just seeing how you think she would react." I rambled on for a second.

"Jasper, dude from just watching her with you she already loves you. She may not have said it yet but her actions toward you. And just the way she acts when it comes to you says she does. I would just tell her, and see what she does. But I will tell you this, she will tell she loves you."

"Em thanks for being here. You have given me something to think about and I will let you know what happens over the next few days. I better get going its getting close to when class is going to start." I say and head off to my classroom thinking about what Emmett told me. The rest of the morning went by pretty quick. I took time between classes to text Aro and see if I would be able to ride today with Bella, he text me back saying sure and I could do it free today that he is just happy to see the girls get out during the week this week. James had taken the week off and he usually took the girls out during the week. I told him I could be there around 3pm or so that I wouldn't need him to get anyone to get them out for me that I was able to do it myself. He said that's great and told me where the stuff I needed was.

I text Bella to see if she wanted to do that, she said it was fine with her that she would see me when I got there after classes in a few hours. They asked if I could stay and watch the lunch room today to fill in for one of the other that had to leave early. Once I was done with lunch duty I was able to head home to get a shower and ready to head over to Bella's. The whole time I was thinking of how I would tell her I loved her. And how to explain how I knew what her favorite drink at Starbucks was. I hope she doesn't feel like I was stalking her.

I got to her place around 1:30pm, I took a deep breath before I got out of the car to make my way to her door. I knocked and waited for her to answer. When she did she gave me a hug and kiss before letting me inside. We chatted a few about how my day went and all. Told her class was same as always pretty quick the kids are doing good. We just chatted about little things till I felt I could tell her about how I knew what coffee drink she liked.

"Darlin' I want to tell you how I knew what coffee drink you liked at Starbucks was. But I want you to promise your not going to be mad at me or upset." I asked her first before going to my story about how I knew.

"Jazz why would you ask me this? Are you worried I will be mad or upset?" she ask.

"Sweetheart. Its just how I know that I'm worried about. Here how about I tell you then you will see why I'm so worried you might be upset or mad. So when I first moved here, and was checking things out and seeing where things were. I stopped into Starbucks a few times. And each time I would see this beautiful woman and I would watch her order her coffee and leave. I would try and make it to Starbucks everyday to see her. At the time I didn't know this woman was you. So I just watched you everyday that I got to see you. You would always get the same type of coffee, so I remembered it. Hoping one day that I would be able to talk to you, and have a coffee with you. This is why I know what coffee you love to get. I hope you don't think I was stalking you or anything. I had come to love the times I got to see you, they would make the days go back so much better when I got to see you." I told her. And waited to see how she would react to that. To my surprise she smiled.

"Jazzy, That's so sweet that you toke the time to remember what drink I would get each time I came in. I don't think you were stalking me or anything. Thank you for telling me tho." she said this and got up and moved to sit on my lap and kissed me.

"Darlin' That is so great to hear that your not mad or upset with me. You mean way to much for me to be worried about you being mad at me or anything." I told her and kissed her again.

"Jazz......" she started but trailed off. She had a look of not sure if she wanted to say what she was thinking or not. I took this as my cue to tell her how I feel about her and that I loved her. So I took her face in both my hands and looked her in the eyes trying to tell her that way that I loved her. But I had to voice it, just telling her with my eyes wasn't enough for me.

"Isabella. I love you! I have from the first time I saw you. And now that I have you I don't want to lose you." I told her and held my breath waiting for her reaction........


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

Bella's Pov....

We sat and cuddled in the living for a while just enjoying being next to one another, while being lost in our thoughts still. When he moved to be able to kiss me and nibble a little on my neck, up to my ear where he asked if I was ready to go to bed. I told him "Yes, but not to sleep right away." while blushing a deep crimson. I can't believe how brave and up front I am with him, I was never this way with anyone. I love to see his reaction to my forwardness. He asked me "What did you have in mind Darlin'?" I looked up at him and smiled before saying "Would you make love to me?" then I hide my face in the cock of his neck. "Darlin' there is no need to hide after asking me that. I would love to make love to you." he said. Then got up from the couch and carried me into the bed room where he slowly removed my clothing will kissing and caressing every inch of me. Once he had all my clothing but my bar and panties off he crawled back up my body kissing along the way. Till he was hovering over me, he looked me in the eyes. I could see that he wanted to say something but I wanted to feel his lips on me more. "Bella..." he started to say before I cut him off, with a kiss and running my tongue along his lips asking to let me enter and deepen the kiss. I love when we are kissing and he moans, it tells me he is enjoying this as much as I am. We only break this deep kiss due to the fact we both need to breath. Though his lips never leave my skin as he kisses my jawline to my ear where he comes to my ear and says "Darlin' I could never get tired of kissing you or feeling you in my arms." I let out a whimper at him saying this as a shiver runs through me. I tighten my hold on him and pull him close to me so I can say that I love you in his ear. When he cuts me off with another deep kiss. His hands are rubbing up and down my sides when he slowly moves his hands round me, I help him be able to unclasp my bra and take it off me. Once he has my bra off his kisses along my collarbone to my shoulder and back. Then makes his way down my chest to my breast and kisses and caresses them. Then slowly makes his way down my body kissing me everywhere as he goes. He takes off my panties, and while he is standing he pulls off his boxers. Then kisses his way back up my body till he is position to enter me. He looks me in the eyes, and I can see a few things run through his... desire, and love are the strongest ones I see. Could he really love me, could he have fallen in love with me so soon is all I can think about. But I yell at myself to stop thinking about it right now and just enjoy feeling him. He slowly enters me giving me a few to adjust to him. When she slowly thrust in and out of me. After a while I whimper for him to go deeper and faster, I can feel myself getting closer and needing more. He leans back a little then he grabs my legs so they are now on his chest. When the new position he is able to go much deeper and speeds up a little. I can feel myself start to tighten around him, when I hear him say "Darlin', I'm close cum with me love, I want to feel you cum around me." That's all I need to hear before I fall over the damn and have a very strong orgasm and cum hard around him. He keeps going so that we both can ride out the orgasm.

After we get our breath and calm down some we go and take a shower and go to bed. I drift off to sleep right away once we are back in bed and he is holding me. With all my thoughts around him, I dream of our life together. The next morning I wake to find the bed empty, I freak out and think he is gone that its was just a small fling that he never really saw me as anything more than a weekend fling! I start to whimper and crying, the I hear him in the house. I try to stop my crying and whimpering so that he wouldn't know I was worried about him leaving me. He comes to the bedroom door and says "Bella?" I just look at him and shake my head slightly. "Whats wrong love?" he ask again, this time I shake my head more so he can see that I don't want to say anything. I can't tell him that I was freaking out thinking he didn't want me as anything other than a fling.. He asked another time, before crawling into bed next to me. Pulling me close to him, and holding me. Letting me work out what I was feeling, and when I felt up to saying what I felt I told him, "I was scared you left and didn't want me anymore. I woke up and you were gone. I'm sorry to have scared you." He just held me tight and asked, "Bella, why would you think I would leave you? I couldn't leave you for anything. Your to special to me to leave you. I'm sorry if my getting up and leaving the room scared you." I nodded and hugged him back as if I was scared he would disappear if I let go. We stayed holding one another for a little while before he told me he had to work today. That he had four morning classes and that his afternoon was free. I let him know that I didn't have anything planned for this afternoon. He hugged me tightly once more and give me a kiss before getting up and finishing getting dressed.

Once we both were ready for the day, he asked if I wanted to go with him to get coffee at the coffee shop before he headed into work. I said yes and suggested we take our own cars. He seemed a little hurt at the ideal but finally agreed. I was glad he did, I wanted to go talk to Alice about what to do. I want to tell Jasper I love him, but scared to do it too soon that he may not be ready for that. After that he walked me to my car, telling me he would miss me the short drive to the coffee shop and helped me into my car. Once I got to the coffee shop, he came over and helped me out of the car and told me to go find a seat that he would order or drinks. I tried to get him to let me order my owning being I had yet to tell him what I wanted. But he said he knew just what I would love and to go have a seat. He gave me a kiss and pushed me toward the tables to find out a seat. I sighed and gave in and let him order the drinks. But was a little worried about what he would order me. Holding my breath I waited, while waiting I figured I should text Alice and see if she was free this morning to talk to me.

_A-_

_Hey are you free this morning? I need a ear... _

_B-_

It was only a second later when she answered me with..

_B-_

_Sure Girlfriend I'm free till later this afternoon. Where would you like to meet? Your place or here?_

_A-_

I sent a text back saying her place was fine, just as I had finished that Jasper came with our drinks. As he sat down, I looked up at him and smiled. The drinks smelled good, and just like what I would order. A Caramel Macchiato, I get it every time I come here. He handed me the drink saying "Hope you like this sweetheart." with a cocky grin. As I looked at the drink sure enough it was Caramel Macchiato, and back at him. And said "Jazz how did you know I loved to get this here?" he blushed a little. Saying that this afternoon he would have more time to explain, but not to worry. So I left it at that but I would find out soon enough as to how he knew. Thinking maybe he had asked one of the guys from the other night what I liked. I will have to ask Alice about it and see if she knows if one of them told him. We sipped and enjoyed the rest of the short time we had together. When it was time for him to leave he told me to have a great morning and that he would see me this afternoon. He asked if I wanted to go horse back riding this afternoon, I told him we would see how the day goes and go from there. He agreed and kissed me and said good bye for now, before heading out to his car.

I finished up my coffee then text Alice that I was on my way, and asked if she wanted me to bring her a coffee and a blueberry muffin. She said yes so I order two coffees and muffins for us. Then headed to her place, the drive wasn't very long being she lived pretty close to me. Once there we enjoyed our coffee's and she told me about what she had going on this afternoon. Then asked me what I needed to talk about.

"Well..." I started, but not being sure how to start. "you know that things with Jasper and I have been going great and all. But its been a little faster than normal for me. Like I said the other night, I can see myself with him along time. I can see us having a family and all. However, I'm scared to tell him I love him. That I will scare him off, I can see it in his eyes, or so I think I can. Ugh Alice I don't know what to do.. Help me!?" I rambled on for a few. She just looked at me for a second then said.

"Good god woman you just need to stop worrying, he loves you! You can see it in everything he does for you. Just from the way he touches you, let alone watches you from the corner of his eye. Then when he looks at you fully, its radiating off him...I'm telling you before you know it he will be telling you! Just keep doing what your doing and you two will be happy. Just go with the follow, Okay?"

"Al your right, I'm over thinking things and worrying about nothing. Thank you for being here for me to vent to and work things out with. Oh, Al I have to tell you about what happened today." I said excited.

"What happened? The only time I heard you this excited is when Jazz asked you out." she said.

"Well when I work up I got all freaked out thinking he left early and that I was just a fling or something. He explained he was not going anywhere, and then we went to have coffee before he had to be at the school." I said, waiting for her reaction knowing there would be one for the first part.

"Bells what do you mean you freaked out? I know this is all new to you but he loves you and wants to be with you. I'm glad to hear you guys worked it out right away. How did the trip to the coffee shop work out?" she said.

"Well when we got there, he helped me from my car being we took our own so he could go from there to work. And I could come home or do what I needed. Once inside he wouldn't let me order my drink. Saying he knew just what I would love to have, pushing me off to find a seat. So I agreed but not without a fight first." I said giggling a little then finishing. "When he came to the table where I had found us a seat he sat down and handed me my drink saying he hoped I loved it. When I saw what it was, I about fell out of my chair. Being I had not told him what I always got when I went there. He said he would explain this afternoon how he knows. Alice did you or one of the guys tell him?" I finished.

"No I didn't tell him, don't think Emmy did either." she answered. With that we just hung out and chatted a little more before I had to get back home and do some work on my current book I'm working on. So we said our good bye's with me promising to get back with her about how things are going. On the way home my cell goes off stating I have a incoming text message. Once I get home I pull it out and check it, seeing its from Jasper asking if I wanted to go horse back riding this after noon for a few hours before it got dark. And that he could be at my place around 2pm or so. I let him know that both were fine with me and that I would see him then. I went and got my laptop out and worked on the chapter that I had been having a hard time with last week writing and finished and was just setting up for the next one when I heard the door. I cleaned up and went and answered the door. I greeted him with a hug and kiss, then let us into the living room. Where chatted about how his day was so far and mine. When he said he wanted to tell me how he knew what coffee I liked. He asked me not to get mad or upset with what he had to tell me. With this I was getting worried and a little scared so I asked him why he would ask me to not get up set and mad. He started to explain but said that telling me how he knows would explain it better.. and went on to tell me about when he first moved here, had gone around town to learn his way around when he had stopped in for coffee at the coffee shop and saw a beautiful woman who happened to be me. He said that he would make it a point to try and show up when he thought I would be there. Saying that he hoped I would think he was stalker or anything. I told him no that I thought it was sweet that he took the time to remember what I would order to drink.

I got up and moved to sit on his lap, so I could kiss him. Then he told me that he was very happy that I didn't get upset or think he was stalking me. And went on to tell me that I mean to much to him for me to be upset or mad at him. That's when I wanted to tell him that I love him and nothing could change that. Just as I started to tell him, I chickened out and trailed off. That's when he took my face into his hands and looked me in the eyes for a second like he was trying to tell me something, but I was unable to fully read what he was saying. Then he said "Isabella. I love you! I have from the first time I saw you. And now that I have you I don't want to lose you." I sat there for a second not sure what to say. My mind and body seem to be in shock, while my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest, I looked at him and said the first thing that came to my mind. " Jasper, I love you too. There is no way your going to lose me. Now that you have me your stuck with me...." I waited to see what he would do next. He just laid his forehead to mine and sighed happily, looking me in the eyes. That's when I could see how deeply he loved me. I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss that he quickly deepened. We only broke the kiss being we both needed air, however his lips never left my skin for more than a second as he kissed my face to my ear where he said "I love you so much, and I'm thankful your mine" breathlessly.

We stayed cuddled on my couch for a little while, it was around 2:45pm when Jasper asked if I still wanted to take the afternoon ride. I said yes that it would be nice, so we got up and went to the ranch for a afternoon ride. Once there we parked and Jasper said that the ranch hand that helped us before James was off today that we were going to saddle the horses ourselves. I explained that this was something new for me, and he said that its okay all I had to do was watch. He went and saddles Jazzy first and had me walk her out to the holding area, and tie her there. Then we got Gypsy saddled and walked her out to where Jazzy is waiting.

While were getting things finished to take the ride, Jasper asked me to go inside and get a blanket that was on the shelf next to the door. On my way back out I heard Jasper talking to someone. At first I didn't recognize the voice till I got closer to the door. It was James the ranch hand that Jasper said wouldn't be here today. He was going off on Jasper about having Jazzy and Gypsy our without someone named Aro knowing. That's when I heard Jasper say that he had spoken to Aro this morning and set up for him to come this afternoon for a ride. Then James asked why he had Jazzy too if it was just for him to ride. Jasper seemed to be getting more and more mad with James questions. Jasper told James it was no concern of his why he had Jazzy and Gypsy out at the same time. I had slowly started walking toward them, worried about what was going to happen. Jasper most of felt me being close, he turned quickly to look at me and then stepped close to me. Putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him. Telling me that everything is okay and to get on Jazzy, all the while staring at James waiting to see what he would do. I just nodded and got on Jazzy and waited for Jasper to get on Gypsy. Jasper then tells James that we are going now and that he would have a word with Aro about how he treated him.

We rode for a few hours till it was just about dark, along the ride we talked about a little of everything. I had learned more about his past, that his family still owns a ranch in Texas, that his older brother runs, they are not as close as they use to be when growing up. That's why he hasn't been back to the ranch after he finished school. Jasper said that he and Peter are finally starting to talk about. And he is hoping that soon will can get time off to go see him and wants to bring me with him. The other things I learned is what his favorite color and things like that. We really just got to know more about one another. When it started to get darker to where it was getting harder to see, we decide to call it a night and head back to the ranch. Once there Jasper helped me down and took both Jazzy and Gypsy and put them away and took off there saddles.

Once the horse were put away and taken care of Jasper pulled out his cell and made a quick call. Then said we had one place to stop at before we took off for my place. We made our way over to where a older gentleman was standing. Jasper introduced us, and went to tell him about the encounter with James before heading out for our ride this afternoon. Aro told Jasper he would find out whats going on with James and said he was sorry we had to deal with him. They talked a few more minutes before we headed back to my place. The drive back was quiet, Jasper had his hand on my leg rubbing circles. Once at my place, I told Jasper to make himself at home and I would go fix us something for dinner.

I happened to have some stakes and potato's so I fixed them. After fixing dinner we sat at the table and eat. After that Jasper said he needed to do little work, but it wouldn't take long. Asked if I wanted to watch a movie before we called it a night. So after working for a few on our computers. We cleaned up and put on a movie and cuddling, after about half way through the movie we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get out.. and that this chapter is rather short.. I'm running into a writes block.. I know what I want to say but its just now coming out like I want. So the next chapter may be a little longer to get out. I will try and get another update as soon as I can. Please Read and review. I look forward to hearing what you all think. And if ya have a ideal of what you think should happen let me know.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this has been very slow being updated... I had hit a major block that I had hard time over coming. I would like to thank LdyScarletteRayne, for giving me a good ideal of where to go. **

**As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts. **

**Chapter 15.**

**Jasper Pov...**

Waking up next to Bella is the best thing in the world. After spending the day with her, going riding and proclaiming our love for one another. I dreamed of the day I would make her fully mine where she would add my name to hers. While laying here listening to her even breathing next to me telling me she was still in a very deep sleep yet. I began to think of what we can do today that is just as exciting and fun.

I want to take her out for another long ride today. We will need to get moving soon though for us to do a very long ride and spend the day out in the field. I start lightly kissing along her shoulder to her neck. Softly calling her name, telling her a I loved her and it was time to get up. Slowly she starts to stir. She slowly stretches out rolling over onto her side that was facing me. She tucked her head into my chest, kissing it and saying "good morning." And then she was out of the bed before I had a chance to do anything, so I called out "good morning darlin'."

While she is in the bathroom doing whatever she needed to do. I took that as my chance to go and make some coffee. And see what there was to make for breakfast, as I was looking around Bella came out and asked me what I was up too. I say "I wanted to fix the woman I love with my whole being something to eat." She smiled up at me and kissed my chin before kicking me out of the kitchen saying "Nope my house I got it cowboy, you go and get ready for the day." With that I give her a big smile and made my way to get ready for the day while she cooked.

After getting the shower and dressed, I made my way back out to the kitchen where I took a seat at the table. Learning early on not to get in the way of Bella when she cooks. So I grabbed the news paper and pretended to read it, while really watching her flutter about in the kitchen. When she was done, she set the table and we eat the wonderful breakfast she fixed us.

After eating I shooed her out of the kitchen, saying "off to the shower with you, you fixed food so I can clean up." She smiled up at me and give me a quick kiss before hurrying out of the room. After getting the kitchen all cleaned up, I made a quick call to see if it was okay if we came out for a ride today. As always Aro said that I was welcome to come out anytime of day I wanted. That I did not need to call each time. I thanked him and said I would see him later today to make payment for the next month of riding so that I could come and go as I needed.

While waiting for Bella to finish getting ready I checked email and graded some class work that I put off on Friday to spend time with Bella. After about 30 minutes, Bella made her way out in a dark jeans and a cute cream colored top, with her hair pulled back with her cowboy hat on. I just sat on the couch watching her walk over to me where she straddled my lap. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before asking "So cowboy whats the plans for the day? And am I dressed right for it?" I pulled her in close to me as fast as I could before kissing her neck making my way to her ear where I say "Darlin' your currently over dressed for what I want to do. How every how would you feel about spending the day out on the ranch riding?" "Jazz really? I would love to go spend the day riding again! I love riding with you!" she gushed before leaning down and kissing me deeply before pulling away and leaning her forehead to mine saying "I was hoping we could go back." With that I gave her butt a light smack before asking her to get up so I could go finish getting ready. Once ready we head out to the ranch.

The car ride there was a short one. We rode in complete silence but it was not uncomfortable at all. Its pleasant to just be with one another without the need to fill every second with talking about any and everything. When we got to the ranch I see that James has already has Jazzy and Gypsy out for us. I quickly parked, leaned over and told Bella "Darlin' I love you, and Look forward to spending today with you." With that I got out of the car and made my way to the passenger side of the car and opened Bella's door for her, offered her a hand to help her out! Taking her small hand in mine pulling her close to me, keeping her close being I don't fully trust James. I get a bad vibe from him.

Being polite I give James a tight nod and take the rains for Jazzy and Gypsy, head out away from where James is standing. I hand Jazzy off to Bella and watch to make sure she has no problem, all the while enjoying seeing her ass in her tight jeans. Once she is on Jazzy, I hop up in Gypsy and we slowly head out on the riding tail. When I hear James mumble something, however I was not able to make it out. We have been riding for about a hour or so and Bella says she is starting to get chilly however she does not want to head back in just yet. "Jazz can you ride back to the car and get my jacket I forgot it in the back seat?" Bella asks me. "Darlin' sure I can do that, are you sure you will be okay out here alone?" I ask her. "Jazz why wouldn't I be?" she asks. With a sigh "Okay, I will hurry. Come here though." She rode over so that she was as close as Jazzy and Gypsy could be. We leaned toward one another and shared a sweet kiss, before I rode off to get her jacket.

On the ride back to the car I just had a odd feeling I was making a major mistake. I pushed Gypsy as hard as I thought she would go without hurting her so I could get back to Bella as fast as I could.

**James Pov..**

I was doing my usual work around the ranch today when I heard Jasper's car pull up. Aro had called out and told me to have Jazzy and Gypsy ready that Jasper was heading out for a day ride today. I watched as he kissed Bella, and all I wanted to do was get my hands on her that the jealousy makes me so mad that I see red when he looks at me. As he walks around to the passengers side of the car to help her out and holds her close to him. As he comes and takes the rains he gives me a tight nod. I watch as they get mounted and head out.

I wait 30 minutes till I head out. While waiting I finish up the job I had been working on. I get out my horse, mount up and head out the direction I saw them head. It didn't take long to find where they were heading. I was able to stay far enough back that they were not able to see me or hear me. After following for a while I saw that Jasper called Bella over to him and they kissed! Again seeing this makes me see _red_ . Then my shot at getting _her _away from Jasper pretty much just fell in my lap when I saw him ride off from her as fast as he could.

I stayed where I was not seen as he rode pasted where I was sitting. I stayed there and watched her for a short while to make sure he wasn't coming back. After I felt safe that he wasn't coming back right away. I took this as my chance to get close to her and maybe put the plan I been planning for some time now.

I slowly rode up to her, acting as if I was just out for a ride. I smiled sweetly at her when I slowly rode up to her. "Bella" I said with a tip of my hat. She gave me a tight smile and said "Afternoon James." With that she started looking around, like she was looking for something or someone. I look around to and say "looks like its just us 'Sugar', speaking of that where did Jasper rush off too?" With that I see the shock register on her face that she is possible in trouble. "Oh 'Sugar' don't look so scared, I don't want to have to hurt you before I'm able to have fun." I say to her while showing my gun that has been hidden in the waist band of my jeans. "Now come over here and hand over Jazzy to me." I tell her while slowly pulling my gun out a little to show I'm not playing.

Slowly Bella moves over to me and sighs with a groan when she hands over Jazzy to me. Once I have his rains I pull her off and onto my horse and tie Jazzy to me so that he will follow. Once I get everything set up I take off away from here. I have a feel Jasper will be back very soon. So I ride off as fast as I can with Bella. We ride for a while till we come up to the cabin that I had build a while ago that is at the far back side of the ranch. Its not easy to see unless you know where to look for it. I help Bella down but keep a tight hold on her so she can't get away. "Bella remember there is no use yelling, we are so far out that _no one _ will hear you!" I tell her when I feel her tense up with a deep breath, like she is going to start yelling for help.

After getting down from the horse, I let Bella inside into the bedroom. I have her sit down on the bed and move toward the middle so that I can cuff her to the bed frame so I can go and take care of the horses.. Once I get her taken care of, I move the horses to the back of the cabin where there is a small area for them. After taken care of them I go inside. Plan my next move, and wonder how long it will take Jasper to piece together that I have Bella. For now we just sit and wait till I can make my next move....

**A/N: Hope this made up for the way to long of a writes block I had! Please review with your thoughts. Good or bad. Helps me to know if I'm doing good!!**** =))**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As you all know I do not own Twilight. Or Jasper. However I am enjoying playing around with them. I also want to thank you again for taking time to Add me to your favorites and the author and story alerts. **

**Chapter 16.**

**Bella Pov...**

After spending the day yesterday with Jasper, I truly didn't think things could get any better. But after waking up next to Jasper this morning I don't want to spend another day away from him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I just wonder if he feels the same way. While thinking this I pretended to be asleep listening to the room around me. I noticed that Jasper was awake before me, lightly running his hands over my body showing me love. After a few minutes it seem that Jasper was tired of waiting for me to wake up on my own. So he started lightly kissing along my shoulders then softly called out my name, while telling me he loved me. After a few times of hearing him call my name and say that he loved me, I decided it was time to make him thinking I was just waking up. I slowly stretched out and slowly rolled over to look at Jasper and snuggled my head into his chest kissing him then saying "good morning." With that I was out of the bed before he could do anything.

I rushed into the bathroom to take care of morning things. After finishing up I headed back into the bedroom to see what Jazz was up to. And see what he wanted to do today and what he would love for breakfast. But when I got back to the room he wasn't there. So I headed out to the kitchen where I smelled fresh coffee being made. That is where I found Jasper looking through all the cabinet looking for something. I asked him what he was doing and he says "I wanted to fix the woman I love with my whole being something to eat." I looked up at him and smiled saying "Nope my house I got it cowboy, you go and get ready for the day." With that he smiles and makes his way to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

While he is doing that I flutter about the kitchen making breakfast, daydreaming about what it would like to do this everyday! Not just on the weekends or the times he can stay here. I had gone out and got my new paper and had it setting on the table. Turned on some music to have playing in the background. So while finishing up I was swaying my hips to the music. That at first I didn't notice Jazz coming into the room till I looked over at the table wondering if he was there. To my shock he was sitting there pretending to read the paper and doing a pretty poor job at it, but I didn't give it away that I could tell he was watching me.

After we eat breakfast he shooed me from the kitchen saying, "off to the shower with you, you fixed food so I can clean up." With that I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, and rushed off to get a shower and dressed. I didn't know what Jazz had planed for the day, however I wanted to look good and be comfortable at the same time. So I pulled out a pair of dark jeans, and a pearl button and lace cami. After getting what I was going to wear I went and started the a shower and stripped down and stepping in.

After finish up my shower. I quickly dried my hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. And put on vary light makeup, I finished getting dressed. Slowly walking out to the living room where Jazz was sitting. Giving him a shy look while walking over to where he was sitting before slowly straddling his lap. Then leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. Leaning back and asking "So cowboy whats the plans for the day? And am I dressed right for it?" He smiled up at me and pulled me close kissing along my neck to my ear where he whispers, "Darlin' your currently over dressed for what I want to do. How every how would you feel about spending the day out on the ranch riding?" I can feel him getting hard under me, but I try not to make it known that I can feel it. "Jazz really? I would love to go spend the day riding again! I love riding with you!" I gushed before leaning in and giving him a deep kiss before pulling away and leaning my forehead to his looking him in the eyes and saying "I was hoping we could go back." After I said that he lightly smack my ass and had me get up. He went and finished getting ready.

After he was ready we headed out to the ranch. The ride was nice, we didn't need to fill the air with chit chat. Just being together is so nice! I spent my time just looking out the window and every now and then glancing over at Jazz while he drove. Once getting there Jasper made a point to show that he loved me. I noticed that James was watching us. He seem to be focused on me mainly, I got a uneasy feeling from him. Jasper kept me by the car till he got the horse from James. Once he had them by us he stayed close till I was on Jazzy. Then he got up on Gypsy, telling me to head out the trail we always head out.

We just rode and enjoyed the air and sights around us. For awhile we didn't talk about anything, we were just there riding. It was a few hours into the ride that I noticed I was getting chilly and looked around to see if I had my jacket with me. But I remembered I left it in the car. I hated to ask Jazz to ride all the way back to get it. But I gave him a sad look and asked him to go get it for me, being I didn't want to head back just yet.

"Darlin' sure I can do that, are you sure you will be okay out here alone?" He ask me.

"Jazz why wouldn't I be?" I ask. With a sigh "Okay, I will hurry. Come here though." I rode over to him, getting Jazzy as close to Gypsy as he would go. Then we leaned into one another for a quick kiss before he rode off to get my jacket. I watched as he rode off, I thought about getting down and going over and sitting in the grass till he came back. When I heard to sound of someone riding up. I knew it was too quick for Jazz to be back, so I just figured it was someone from the ranch just out of a ride too on this nice day.

When I saw James, I felt my chest tighten and fear creep up my back. I had a very bad feeling about this. He gave me what he thought look like a sweet smile that looked more like a grimace. He greets me with "Bella" and a tip of his hat. I try my best to be polite saying "afternoon James." I try to see if anyone else is with him, but it seems that he is alone. My fear spikes even more, I feel my pocket to make sure I have my cell thanking god that I remembered to put it in my jeans pocket. I had a feeling I was going to need it later. He sees me looking around but doesn't notice that I have been feeling around my pocket. He looks around to then says "looks like its just us 'Sugar', speaking of that where did Jasper rush off too?" When he says that it really hits me that I'm in trouble. I keep looking at James trying to keep the fear out of my face, however you can tell he knows that I know. Just from the look on his face when he says, "Oh 'Sugar' don't look so _scared_, I don't want to have to hurt you before I'm able to have fun." With that statement I see him slowly raise his shirt to show me that he has a gun hidden there. "Now come over here and hand over Jazzy to me," He tells me, while still showing the gun to me.

I take a deep breath and slowly make my way very to his side, and let out a groan of a sigh when I hand over Jazzy to him. Once I am close enough to him, he pulls me on to his horse. Once I was there the took off with us, we rode for a ways till we came up on a cabin that was deep in the woods. I didn't see anything near by or see anyone near by either. Once we were there James helped me down and said "Bella remember there is no use yelling, we are so far out that _no one_ will hear you!" I was just sucking in a deep breath to scream as loud as I can, with him saying that its like he knew what I was about to do.

After I was fully down, James followed me down and grabbed my arm and let me into the cabin. He moved me into what looked like a bedroom, there was a good size bed in the middle of the room, night stand on either side of it. And along the other wall was a very smile window that didn't look to be big enough for him to get through but I could easy fit through it. While looking around James moved me to the bed where he made me sit in the middle and put my arms behind me and cuffed them to the bed frame. Then he walked out of the room, I heard the front door open but didn't hear it close. I looked to see if I could get my hands down to where my phone was but being how he had me cuffed I was unable to reach.

With that I sighed, and started thinking of my next move. I need to try and make James think he can trust me not to run. With that thought I waited for him to return. After a few minutes he returned to see if I needed anything. This is my chance to start trying and gain his trust. To start off I let him know that I was uncomfortable with how my arms where tied up. He looked at me for a few then said "no not yet.. I like having you tied up." We sat this way for a while, he just looked over me. After a while I told him I need to use the bathroom, he slowly got up and moved to remove the cuffs slowly and helped me from the bed and pointed me to the bathroom. I was rather shocked he let me go alone till I got inside and show there is no window to get out. I see this is going to take me a little more work to get out of here..

Jasper Pov.

Once I got to the car, I jumped down as fast as I could to get the jacket. I just don't feel I made the right move leaving her there alone. I keep having this nagging feeling she is in trouble, I thought about calling her and letting her know I was on the way back. But I didn't know if she had her phone with her. So I got her jacket as fast as I could and hopped back up on Gypsy and headed back to where I left Bella. Praying that she is still there. No matter how hard I pushed I couldn't get there fast enough. I rounded the corner where she would be waiting for me.

As I rounded it, I got a uneasy feeling. I looked around and called out her name, getting louder with each call. Did she ride on a little farther? I thought. So I just rode a little farther, still not feeling good about whats going on. She wouldn't go off on her own, its not like her to do that, at least I hope so. I rode around for what felt like hours looking for her but didn't find her. Its not getting dark and I'm at a lose of where to look, so I head back to the barn hoping to find she went back there.

I rode up praying to see her there. But I find that no one is here, not even James. I call out for him, get no answer. I put Gypsy away, and get my cell out and txt her asking where she is, and let her know I'm worried. While waiting for a answer I call Aro and ask if he knew what happened to James. The phone rings 3 times before Aro answers

"hello"

"Aro, Its Jasper. Bella and I were out riding this afternoon and she had gotten chilly so I rode back to the barn to get her jacket from my car. And when I got back to where I had left her she was not there. I rode around all the area's I could think of out on the ranch however I did not find her." I rambled.

"Wow slow down there Jasper, You say that you are unable to find her? Have you asked James to help out he knows the area really well." he says.

"That's the other thing I wanted to bring up. When I got back to the barn he was not here, however his car is still here." I tell him.

"Hmm he is suppose to be there, its his over night night. I will make a few calls and get back to you.. But call her friends and see if they came and got her."

"Okay Aro, Thanks. I sent her a txt telling her I was back at the barn, but I will call her friends and see if they know where she is. Thanks again." With that I hung up with him. Checked to see if she txt while I was on the phone. There was nothing, so I called Emmett to see if he had heard from her, he hadn't but said he would call the rest of the gang to see.

I was getting to the point I wanted to go back out on the grounds and see if she was hurt and that's why I didn't see her. I was pacing when Aro called out to me, I walked over to him. "Well have you found James?" I asked as I walked up. "No, he isn't answer his home phone or his work cell phone. But I will keep calling to try and get a hold of him." he answered. Just then I heard the my phone beep letting me know there is a txt message waiting for me. I rushed to get it out of my pocket, and flipped it to see who it was from... I just about dropped it when I saw Bella's name flash. I hurried and looked at it

_J-_

_I have been taken by James, he has me in a cabin somewhere. I don't know where. I will txt again with more info when I can. I love you_

_B-_

I hurried and txt her back.

_B-_

_Darlin' are you ok? Has he hurt you? Do you remember anything about what way he took you??? I will come get you! I love you too!_

_J-_

Within seconds there was another txt.

_J-_

_No I didn't see, but I dont think we left the ranch grounds! Its way back in the woods. I hope that helps! I have to go he is coming!_

_B-_

I knew not to answer her after that. With that little info it game me hope as to where to look. I told Aro about what Bella just said and we both agreed that he would keep trying to get a hold of James even tho we knew he had her. I started thinking of what to do next and planing how we were going to safe her. James just needs to pray I don't get my hands on him!

_**A/N: I want to think you all again for taking the time to read this story. I know I may have a few mistakes here and there. But PLEASE review and let me know what you all think. Even where you think I should go.**_ =))


End file.
